Amores platónicos ¿Serás mío de verdad?
by Leah Masen Cullen
Summary: Hermione empieza una nueva aventura de la vida,perdiendo contacto con Harry. Pero aun ocultando un gran secreto... ¿Que pasara cuando vuelvan a verse en una noche alocada? HP/HG...UNIVERSO ALTeRNO!
1. Introduccion

**Bueno despues de leer varios o deasiados fic, me he atrevido a escribir uno jajaja.Solo una advertencia, este fic contendra escenas muy subidas e tono, si no tiene cuerpo para sportarlas no sigas leyendo.**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, son de la escritora J.K Rowling 

* * *

Prefacio.

**

Han pasado varios años desde que deje Hogwarts perdí total contacto con mis mejores amigos y hasta comencé a vivir sola.

Solo mantenía contacto con Luna y con Ginny, pues las tres nos había echo un trió que estaba para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Yo deje de preguntar por los chicos, puesto que cada uno después de graduarnos, pues cada uno había tomado un rumbo distinto.

Varias imágenes vienen a mi cabeza de aquellas tardes junto a la chimenea de la sala común, cuando nos contábamos todo y nos ayudábamos entre nosotros.

Como callaba en silencio mis sentimientos, incluso cuando salí con Ron, intentaba imaginarme cada vez que estaba en sus brazos, que era mi amor secreto…Harry.

Pero con el paso del tiempo y viéndolo en brazos de muchas chicas del colegio, poco a poco fui guardando mis sentimiento en lo mas profundo de mi interior, solo fui el hombro en el que lloraba y la chica de los consejos, su mejor amiga para siempre.

Me conformaba con eso si el estaba a mi lado. Incluso después de luchar contra Voldemort, el seguía igual. Pero cuando deje el colegio me jure a mi misma que eso iba a cambiar, ahora era una nueva Hermione y una chica que afrontaba la realidad como nunca antes.

* * *

**Bueno ya se que no es mucho, pero quiero que me hagais un avor.**

**Ya que no cuesta nada darle al Go y dejarme un rewiers.**

**Eso animaria mucho a esta escritora que quiere daros masapis.**

**Asi que como no cuesta nada, dadle leñe.**

**Muchos mimisikossss!!!!!**

**-Leah-**


	2. De Una A Tres

**Bueno aqui os dejo el primer capitulo. Pense que poner solo el prefacio no molaba.**

**Asi que he escrito esto.**

**Espero que os guste y prometo colgar lo mas seguido que pueda.**

**Yuna Granger : este trozo va dedicado para ti, por ser la primera.**

**Bueno me enrollo, aqui lo teneis.Xau Muchos mimisikossss!!!**

**

* * *

**

**De Una A Tres**

Dentro de un salón de un pequeño apartamento, una castaña chica se encuentra inmersa en un libro tendida en un sofá de cuero blanco.

Esa soy yo, Hermione Granger en su apartamento, siempre acompañada de sus amigos los libros, pues son como parte de mi después de tanto tiempo a mi lado en los 7 años en el colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Antes de pegar el estirón y ser una mujer, ahora que han pasado 3 años mascomo recordareis, siempre iba acompañada de dos chicos bastantes revoltosos. El pelirrojo Ron Weasly y su gran amigo, y mi mejor amigo…El moreno de Harry Potter

Éramos los mejores amigos que podían haber en esa escuela, pero después de nuestra graduación y de acabar con Voldermort, nuestros caminos se separaron, pude saber de Ron por su hermana Ginny, que ahora era mi mejor amiga junto a Luna, nuestra alocada amiga en su mundo de criaturas extrañas e inimaginables.

Pero con ellas compartía mi apartamento cuando había líos en casa, que era a menudo, además de muestras confesiones como buenas amigas.

Las paginas del libro pasaban sin que le prestara la menor atención, pues cuando mi mente volaba hasta los recuerdo del colegio, pareciera como si el mundo se parara.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Me levante corriendo por que quien fuera quien estaba al otro lado, tenia mucha convicción en que si no abría pronto, echaría la puerta abajo.

Mire por la mirilla, y pude ver a una rubia desquicia que me miraba nerviosa.

-Si no me abres ya, la echare abajo…Hermy se que estas hay… -me encantaba ver a Luna desquicia, pero cuando me separe para quitar los cerrojos ya la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Hay Luna! Hoy estas muy mal, iba a abrirte –la vi con la varita en la mano y una maleta en la otra -¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

Luna dejo la maleta en el suelo y se tiro a mis brazos llorando.

-Hermy, no puedo más. Mi padre esta intentando que me case, pero hasta me ha dicho que si no lo hago con el estúpido de Ben, me echa de casa –la pobre estaba destrozada.

Xeno, después de todo lo que su hija había pasado, se encamoto en que la nena se casara si o si.Y Luna ya se había echo muchos planes para seguir con su vida.

-Sabes que tengo espacio de sobra aquí Luna, ven, vamos a la que va a ser tu nueva habitación –La acompañe hasta un cuarto espacioso, no llegaba a ser muy grande, pero lo justo para que Luna se sintiera cómoda en el.

-Sabes que nunca voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi Hermione, pero espero que Merlín te lo pague con muchos hijos y un gran amor –me dijo echándose en la cama y acomodándose en ella.

-No hace falta –el timbre volvió a sonar –Luna espera un momento, voy a abrir.

Ella asintió y yo fui a abrir la puerta, antes de llevar al descansillo de la entrada la voz de Ginny se oyó.

-Hermy, por favor dime que estas aquí –el timbre volvió a sonar.

-_Alojomora!_ –dijecon un movimiento de mi varita. 

La puerta se abrió sola dejando paso a una Ginny con bastantes maletas.

"Menos mal que el apartamento es grande que si no, haber donde las metía" –me dije a mi misma mientras que iba al encuentro de mi amiga.

-¿Pelea con los gemelos o con tus padres? –le dije mientras que la abrazaba.

-Esta vez con todos –me dijo aun abrazada a mi –No quiero volver a pisar esa casa, mis padres se han puesto de parte de los gemelos diciéndome que ya estaba bien de estar holgazaneando en casa. Debía buscar un trabajo o por lo menos a un hombre que me mantuviera –se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

-Pero Ginny... –le dije pero no me dejo seguir.

-Hermione hace dos años que salí del colegio y he tenido que estar cuidando a mi madre, y ahora ella va y me dice esto por culpa de los malditos gemelos. Solo te pido que me dejes alojarme aquí, solo será hasta que encuentre algo.

-Ginny, no me importa si te tienes que quedar 20 años, Luna también esta aquí. Así que si entre las tres ponemos algo de nuestra parte, podremos vivir bien.

-¿Quién es Hermione? –la voz de Luna llegaba desde su nueva habitación.

-Es Ginny, ella también se queda –dije gritándole.

Luna vino corriendo y nos dio un abrazo a las tres.

-Viendo que a partir de ahora vamos a estar juntas… ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Es sábado y somos jóvenes –Luna y sus fiestas, le encanta salir.

-Esta bien, por mi saldríamos ahora mismo, hace tanto tiempo que no salgo a dar una vuelta, ni siquiera a tomar un café –Ginny apoyaba la moción, si yo me negaba iba a chafar un buen plan de chicas.

-Esta bien, pero controlándose que las conozco, no tengo ganas de tener que traerlas a rastras.

Las dos locas dieron un grito y alzaron el puño al aire, siempre conseguían lo que querían.

Pero cuando estas dos se juntaban para salir, la tierra y el universo tiemblan bajo nuestros pies.

Las gatitas, como ellas se hacían llamar sin incluirme a mi, salían de caza esa noche.

Hombres… Esconderos.

* * *

**Chicas ya se que es solo el primer trocito, pero esto promete jejejeje.**

**No me seais malas y dadle al Go que no cuesta nada jjajaaja**

**-Leah-**


	3. Pacto A La Luz De La Luna

**Bueno, aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo aunque no tenga rewiers, colgare este, si no gusta y no hay rewiers, entonces lo borrare sin ningun problema.**

**Muchos mimisikosss a todas.**

**Declaimer: Esto personajes no son mios, sino de la escritora J.R. Rowling.

* * *

Pacto A La Luz De La Luna

**

Me di una ducha rápida y deje que las chicas se ducharan también, me metí en mi habitación y me dirigí a mi vestidor donde elegí lo que me iba aponer para la salida.

Total, que después de media hora mirando ropa, la verdad es que nunca me había pasado tanto tiempo mirando ropa, elegí un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, verde prado y unas sandalias a juego, era de cuello desbocado y de finos tirantes, dejando ver algo mas que un escote.

Me pinte los ojos con una sola raya negra por arriba y debajo del ojos y di color a mis labios con un brillo rosa y colorete a mis mejillas.

El pelo, que después de estos años seguía en sus trece, revuelto e indomable, lo logre recoger en un pequeño moño dejando caer mechones por mi cara.

Me mire al espejo, viendo mi reflejo.

"Hay Hermione, te estas haciendo vieja compañera, ya no estas para estos trotes."

-Hermione¿otra vez recordándote lo vieja que eres? –me gire para ver a mis amigas esperándome en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Hay chicas¿Cómo hacen para arreglarse tan pronto? –dije alucinada, yo estaba casi terminando y ellas estaban ya esperándome.

-Pues por que nosotras no nos pasamos eligiendo ropa media hora Hermy –Ginny me miraba sonriendo –La verdad que desde que dejaste el colegio has cambiado, nunca te habías preocupado tanto por tu apariencia.

-Ginny déjala, seguro que acaba con un tío antes que nosotras –dijo Luna, notaba como los calores se instalaban en mis mejillas. –Por que… ¿Desde cuando no echas un polvo guapa?

-¡Luna! –me volví a mirar en el espejo, mi cara estaba totalmente colorada –Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia yo hago con mi vida sexual lo que me plazca.

-Haber… me parece que ya va a hacer… -la mire y la veía mover los dedos de la mano –Si no me equivoco, después de terminar con Michael, van a ser…

-Ay mi madreHermione –Ginny interrumpió a Luna con un grito -¿Dime por lo que mas quieras que no llevas un año a pan y agua?

-¿Y que? –Dios estaba por quedarme en casa, esto era muy bochornoso –No soy de esas que echan un polvo con el primero que pillan.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio mirándome fijamente.

-¡Ay chicas! No era mi intención, no estoy diciendo que vosotras seáis de esas, es que me están haciendo pasar un mal rato muy vergonzoso. –dije intentando quitarle leña al asunto-Por que no nos marchamos ya, los hombres nos esperan.

-Bueno, por mi vale –dijo Luna saliendo de mi habitación –Pero esta me la pagas –la oi decir mientras que salía de mi habitación.

Ginny me siguió y cuando ya estábamos listas, agarre mi bolso y cogí las llaves de mi coche.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y apreté el botón del bajo.

-No pienses que se nos va a olvidar lo que has dicho Hermy, esta noche, si no quieres que el castigo sea mayor… –aix no, el pacto de por dios. –Tienes que salir de la discoteca con un hombre.

_Flash back_

_-Chicas por favor, no me gusta la sangre –la pelirroja palidecía al ver la daga que sostenía Hermione._

_-Venga Ginny, solo va a ser un pequeño pinchazo, no es para tanto._

_-si por dios, que no te vas a desangrar aquí mismo. –Luna aguardaba frente a la hoguera._

_Las tres chicas se habían reunido en torno a una hoguera en pleno verano, en una cala escondida de una playa hermosa, en la noche de luna llena._

_-Hicimos un pacto¿no te acuerdas ya Ginny? –Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa al ver las reacciones de su amiga al ver la daga._

_-Ginny, acordamos que después de nuestra graduación, haríamos esto… Además, fue idea tuya._

_La pobre Ginny asintió, y espero a que Hermy le pinchara._

_Luego Hermione le paso la daga a Luna, la cual pincho a Hermione y Ginny a Luna._

_-Esta bien, ahora aremos las reglas –Hermione hablo primera._

_-¿Qué reglas? –dijo Ginny._

_-Debemos cumplir las reglar de nuestra nueva hermandad –Hermione estaba muy feliz al ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

_-Esta bien… 1º Regla: siempre estaremos para lo malo y lo bueno. –Luna_

_-2º: Si alguna tiene algún rollo o novio deberá contárselo a las otras con todo detalle. –Ginny_

_-3º: Si alguna dice algo que pueda ofender alas demás hermanas, deberá aceptar un castigo de parte de las otras –Hermione._

_Ya dicho las reglas de cada una, juntaron sus dedos y gritaron muy alto, aullando a la luna como lobas._

_Fin del flash back_

-Te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que impusiste esa regla –Luna estaba pegando botes en el ascensor.-Si, y ahora atente a las consecuencias. Has sido muy mala Hermione.

Las dos rieron y salieron del ascensor delante de Hermione, la pobre estaba súper nerviosa. ¿Se podía tener amigas para esto?

* * *

**Haber wapas, no os cuesta nada darle al Go verdad?**

**Bueno espero que me pongais tanto cments buenos como malos.**

**Me interesa vuestra opinion de verdad.**

**Xau.**

**Leah**


	4. Encuentro Inesperado

**Bueno, solo he tenido un coment de ****Awen Granger****, pero por ella aqui cuelgo el siguien trozo.**

**Dedicado a ****Awen Granger**** con cariño.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Encuentro Inesperado**

**Al salir del ascensor, nos subimos a mi descapotable, cortesía de mis padres.**

**Las chicas aun seguían hablando de mi castigo.**

**-Yo creo que debe ser moreno –dijo Luna al subirse al coche.**

**-Me van los morenos…Okay –Ginny se subió delante conmigo –Aunque no desprecio a ninguno.**

**-Si Ginny, lo sabemos. Te has liado con tíos con el pelo multicolor, que me vas a contar –dije intentando acabar el tema de conversación.**

**-No intentes persuadirnos, nosotras elegiremos al chico y lo que tienes que hacer con el.**

**-Ya vale, esta bien. Pero no sigamos con ese tema por favor, no quiero amargarme ya la noche –ya estaba perdida, no sabia donde estaba.**

**Ginny y Luna guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, pero eso era mucho para ellas.**

**-Hermione, vamos al Sing-Dancing –mire a Luna por el retrovisor – ¡Anda por fa! –puso cara de cordero degollado.**

**-No me gusta ese sitio Luna y lo sabes –dije volviendo la mirada a la carretera.**

**-¡Venga Hermy! –Ginny puso la misma cara.**

**-Vale –mira que soy blandengue, saben como convencerme.**

**Conduje un cuarto de hora, el club estaba abarrotado de gente. La cola llegaba hasta la esquina de la calle.**

**Aparque en el único sitio libre que había. Por suerte, ya que casi me lo quitan. Las chicas bajaron corriendo y me apresuraron para que bajara del coche.**

**-Hermy¿piensas casarte con tu mustang? –la voz de Luna asusto a una pareja que pasaba por su lado.**

**-No Luna****, ya voy –dije bajándome del coche a regañadientes.**

**Cuando llegue hasta ellas, me agarraron por los brazos y me arrastraron hasta el club. En la puerta había un tío enorme, que al vernos sonrió maliciosamente.**

**-Buenas noches gatitas –dijo desenganchando la cuerda de terciopelo que impedía la entrada.**

**-Buenas Goyle¿mucha carne fresca hoy? –le pregunto Luna guiñándole un ojo a la vez.**

**-Para ustedes siempre hay –dijo G****o****yle apartándose para dejarnos pasar ante las miradas rabiosas de la gente que esperaba para entrar –Que pasen una buena velada gatitas.**

**-Gracias Goyle –dijeron mis amigas a la vez ya pasando el lumbral de la puerta.**

**Entramos y nos paramos ene l ropero, donde había una chica morena mirándonos fijamente.**

**-Buenas Cho –dijo Ginny dándole su abrigo y el de Luna, mientras que Luna estaba intentado arrebatarme el mío.**

**-Vamos Hermy suéltalo –dijo tirando de mi abrigo.**

**-Aix, Luna déjame –dije apartando sus manos de mi abrigo –Ya me lo quito yo sola.**

**_"Como me arrepiento de haber venido"_**

**_Le entregue mi abrigo a Cho, que me miraba con una sonrisa falsa._**

**_-No se por que me mira así –dije al entrar a la pista de baile._**

**_-Hermy, siempre fuiste mejor que ella en el colegio¿la palabra CELOS se encuentra en tu diccionario? –me dijo Luna empujando a unas chicas muy exaltadas que entorpecían el paso._**

**_-Aix, va, sentémonos en aquella mesa –dije pasando por delante de mis amigas y dirigiéndome a la mesa que había localizado._**

_**La mesa en cuestión, estaba en frente de la pista de baile, una visión ****perfecta par****a**** que ****mis amigas ****pudieran estudiar el ganado, como ellas lo llamaban. Luna y Ginny estaban desquiciadas y me estaban desquiciando a ****mí**_

**_-Si seguís así me largo –dije apoyándome en el filo de la banqueta._**

**_-Esta bien… Ginny cálmate o los espantaras, como paso la ultima vez –Luna saco un billete de 20€ y lo zarandeo al camarero que pasaba por allí._**

**_-Eso es por que tu no te comiste un rosco¿verdad Hermy? –me pregunto Ginny tocándole el culo a un chico que pasaba con un cubata en la mano, el pobre pego un blinco al notar el pellizco de la pelirroja en su trasero._**

**_-A mi no me metas, arreglad vosotras vuestros piques –dije_**

**_Me centre en el camarero que se acercaba a nosotras, estaba necesitada de un trago rápidamente._**

**_-¿Qué desean mis lindas gatitas? –el camarero se pego a Ginny y la agarró de la cintura. Le susurro algo al oído que hizo que Ginny se pusiera nerviosa y perdiera su mano por… Bueno mejor deberíamos pedir…_**

**_-Yo quiero un vodka con lima –dijo Luna acercándose a un chico que debía de tener interés en ella, ya que casi se lo tiraba encima de la mesa._**

_**-Yo lo de siempre ****Rick –dijo Ginny sobando aun mas al pobre camarero –Aunque… ¿a que hora terminas tu turno?**_

**_-Yo uno de lo mas fuerte que tengas, hoy no me siento con fuerzas de elegir –agarre a mis amigas antes de que nos sacaran del club a patadas._**

**_-Muy bien todo apuntado. Ginny termino a las 4. –dijo marchándose, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a ella, que se contoneaba al compas de la música._**

**_-Ginny, Luna, por dios compórtense –dije sentando a mis amigan en las banquetas de alrededor de la mesa –Me dan vergüenza ajena. –dije entre susurros._**

**_Rick volvió con nuestros tragos y tres chupitos de tequila adicionales._**

**_-Aquí tienen sus copas, estos –dijo dándonos los chupitos, corren a mi cuenta._**

**_-Wiii, tequila –dijo Ginny pegando saltitos. Rick sonrió, le paso una nota doblada al darle el chupito. Le dio un beso, mejor dicho, parecía como si se hubiera quedado pegado al cuello de la pelirroja y se marcho dejándola transpuesta._**

**_-Ay mi madre… Ginny tu cuello –le dije al ver el chupetón que llevaba la pobre._**

**_-¿No me digas que me lo ha hecho Hermy? –dijo una Ginny asustada._**

**_-Pues si, y te esta muy bien. ¿Qué dice la nota? –pegunte curiosa._**

**_Ginny la abrió y en su cara se formo una media sonrisa traviesa. Miro a la barra y clavo su mirada en Rick, que estaba haciendo malabararismos con las cubiteras de las mezclas. Le guiño un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa lujuriosa._**

**_-Esta noche caes bombón. –dijo Ginny vocalizando._**

**_-Dios, vamos a bailar –dije tomando el tequila de Rick a palo seco._**

**_Podía notar el calentón de mi garganta, a la vez que mi cuerpo se sentía mejor. Luna y Ginny hicieron lo mismo pero si lo acompañaron, pues así a mi me afecto mas. Pero para colmo, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que beberme el cubata que me había traído Rick de un solo trago._**

**_Nos introdujimos en la pista, apartando a la gente hasta llegar a al centro de ella._**

**_La música cambio y Luna y Ginny saltaron como niñas al reconocer la canción._**

**_-Hermy, es nuestra canción. –me dijo Luna al oído –Que sepan que estamos echas de fuego y también de lo que se están perdiendo._**

**_La música empezó a sonar y me vi arrastrado al escenario con mis amigas de cada mano._**

**_Si me sabia esa canción a la perfección, pero me daba mucha vergüenza cantar._**

**_Total, que con micrófono en mano y la música del introducción esperando por mi, comencé a cantar._**

**_Hermione._**

_Ha- Ha- Ha Ha- Ha- Ha _

_Sabor _

_Vamonos_

_Corriendo como el mar _

_y esta fiesta va a empezar _

_Con un ritmo caliente_

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

****

**_Ginny_**

_Trayendo a ti la isla _

_Bailando en cada esquina _

_En la calle los niños cantan _

_Fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

**_Todas_**

_The O. C to the lower east side _

_Vamos a encender la noche _

_Jersey down to the island _

_La noche entera vamonos _

_Were gonna set the night on Chicago_

_Vamos a encender la noche _

_Hitsville to the ATL_

_ La noche entera vamonos_

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Esta caliente de playa y alcohol_

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) _

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Esta caliente de playa y alcohol_

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) _

_Party, fiesta, together, forever, para siempre_

_ We're dancin' all night long (all night long)_

**_La gente se había pegado al escenario y se movían al ritmo de nuestras voces._**

**_Nuestros movimientos parecían ensayados, pero cada una hacíamos lo que nos venia en ese momento. Mientras que en el estribillo, nuestros cuerpos se conectaron como uno solo y se movían a la misma vez y con los movimientos más sexy que nuestros cuerpos podían expresar._**

**_Luna_**

_Bailando esta la luna _

_Ritmo igual no hay ninguna _

_Calor que me quema _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

**_Hermione_**

_Es como un mar de gente_

_ y regresamos la semana que viene_

_ Esta canción es caliente _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

**_Todas_**

_The O. C to the lower east side_

_ Vamos a encender la noche _

_Jersey down to the island _

_La noche entera vamonos_

_ Were gonna set the night on Chicago_

_Vamos a encender la noche _

_Hitsville to the ATL _

_La noche entera vamonos_

_**La gente se movía a la misma vez que nosotras, siguiendo nuestros movimientos y demás.****Me lo estaba pasando de vicio. Las chicas se acercaban al pie del escenario y subieron a dos chicos que no opusieron nada de resistencia. Ellas se contoneaban mientras que a ellos se le caia la baba.**_

**_"Niño compraros un babero que me estáis pringando el escenario" –pensé._**

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo_

_ Esta caliente de playa y alcohol _

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_ Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Esta caliente de playa y alcohol_

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) _

_Party, fiesta, together, forever, para siempre_

_ We're dancin' all night long (all night long)_

**_Hermione _**

_Baila conmigo _

**_Todas_**

_Baila conmigo _

**_Hermione _**

_Ohh _

**_Todas_**

_Con esta oportunidad _

**_Hermione_**

_Ohh _

**_Todas_**

_Siente como un sueño_

_ Baila si puedes _

**_Hermione_**

_Como fuegooo, como fuegooo _

**_Todas_**

_Coge mi mamo _

**_Hermione_**

_Baila conmigo _

**_Todas_**

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Esta caliente de playa y alcohol _

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) _

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Esta caliente de playa y alcohol_

_Uuh, ah su- súbelo _

_Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

_Party, fiesta, together, forever, para siempre _

_Come on and sing this song (sing this song) _

_Party, fiesta, together, forever, para siempre _

_We're dancin' all night long _

_**- ****A****ll night long**** –concluí.**_

_**La gente nos aplaudía y pedía mas bises, pero para ****mí**** ya era bastante canto para una noche. Luna y Ginny lanzaban besos y números de teléfonos en tarjetitas a todo el mundo, mientras que yo después de saludar un par**** de veces me baje del escenario colorada como un tomate.**_

**_Pille un trago que sostenía un chico moreno y me lo bebí de golpe¡maldición!. Me sentó como un tiro, pues me empecé a tambalear mientras que el chico se daba la vuelta y me encontraba con unos ojos verdes penetrantes._**

**_-¿Ha-Harry?..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado la cancion,_**

**_ es Fuego de las Cheetah Girls en español._**

**_os adelanto que en el proxmo capi, hay ..._**

**_Redobles y tambores..._**

**_UN LEMMONN _**

**_muajajajaja_**

**_Asi que si lo quereis, dejad muchos RR._**

**_Seran agradecido, na mas que es darle al Go._**

**_Xau_**

**_Muchos mimisikossssssssss_**

**_LEAH_**


	5. Resaca Y Sorpresas

**Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por los comentarios jajajaja.**

**Awen Granger****: Ese pub es para ellas su destino todos los fines de semana, son ya las socias eternas de ese pub.Se lo pasan de vicio cada vez qu van, bueno casi todas.Lo de las actuaciones es como parte de su noche,asiq ue mas de una vez las vereis cantar.Lo que paso con Ron y Harry lo sabreis mas adelante, puesto que sale.**

**LowlyMARIANA****: Yo tambien la adoro jajaja.Claro que continuare si no me dejais sola ante este mundo tan siniestro jajajaja...**

**princessa-18****: pense e ponerlas a cantar como algo anormal, pero luego me gusto la idea jajaj, asi qeu como ya he dicho habra una proxima vez.**

**Bueno deciros que hasta dentro de unos dias no colgare, pues tengoque escribir as capis de fic y me los tengo que ir amoldando al tiempo que tenga.Espero que os guste ete trozo y como os dije en el anterior, Aki teneis el primer lemmon hot muy hot jajajaja.**

**Declaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de ...bueno ya lo sabeis, hoy me he dado cuenta de que no me puedo permitir el lujo de llamral apor su nombre, ya que no le veo sentid al 7 libro, Yo kiero a Harry y a Hermione Juntooooooooosssssss!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Resaca y Sorpresas**

**_-¿Hermione?... ¿Eres tu?_ –me miro sorprendido.**

**-_Pues que yo recuerde si_ –dije pensativa. –_O por lo menos, lo que queda de ella_.**

**-_Pero…_ -mi cuerpo se tambaleo y gracias al moreno no bese el suelo, ya que fui sujetada por sus enormes brazos.**

**-_Vaya, la verdad es que estoy muy mal_ – mire sus ojos verdes y puse los pies en el suelo incorporándome. **

**-_Pero…-_ la verdad es que no escuche lo que continuaba de la frase.**

**Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y me contonee haciendo fricción en partes en las que en un hombre se ponía por las nubes.**

**Lo mire, estaba muy sonrojado y se paso la mano por su brillante pelo negro haciéndolo aun mas sexy de lo que ya estaba esta noche.**

**-_Harry¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?_ –dije seductoramente."Maldito alcohol, parezco una ligera, pero me da lo mismo"**

**Seguí contoneándome alrededor de el, pero ni se inmutaba, por lo menos no bailaba, otras partes si que respondían a la perfección. Me separe de el y atravesé la pista buscando algo o alguien con quien bailar. Y la vi justo en frente de mí.**

**Una tarima que me llamaba a gritos. Unos chicos estaban parados en frente de la tarima impidiéndome el paso.**

**-_Perdonen caballeros¿Les importaría ayudarme a subir?_ –los chicos sonrieron y me agarraron de todos lados, elevándome y dejándome agarrada a la barra cilíndrica que había en medio.**

**La música se volvió perfecta para contonearme en la tarima. Los chicos se habían quedado parados mirándome y lanzándome piropos "demasiado calientes" que llegaban a mis oídos a través de la música alta que había en el local, mientras que seguía bailando no pude apartar la mirada de un brillo ojiverde que me estudiaba completamente desde el otro lado de la pista.**

**El son de la música se volvía mas rápida y sin pensarlo, me abrace a la barra y gire y gire sin parar hasta que cuando se calmo la música, aun así sin dejar de ser rápida, pegue un salto y enrosque mis piernas en ella, soltando mis brazos y dejándome caer.**

**Los chicos, en un momento, me aclamaron con silbidos y mas piropos, pero en un momento todo se cambio a ser de protestas y exclamaciones muy salvajes.**

**Cuando mi cuerpo toco el suelo, me vi envuelta en unos brazos musculosos y muy bien formados, me acuno en ellos mientras que sentí su aliento en mi cuello.**

**-_Ya has bailado demasiado por esta noche mi pequeña, vámonos, es hora de irse a la cama_.**

**_"Luna… Ginny… ¿Dónde estáis cuando os necesito?"_ –pensé en voz alta, puesto que Harry me miro enarcando una ceja.**

**_-¿Ellas están aquí?_ –asentí con la cabeza –_Espero que Ron no vea a Ginny, si esta igual que tu esta noche hay follones._**

**Distinguí a Ginny saliendo del almacén con Rick, ella acomodándose la ropa y el comiéndole el cuello.**

**-_Casa… baño… dormir_ –dije antes de perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.**

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

**La luz del día me dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido de protesta. Me moví tanteando la cama en la que me encontraba. Las sabanas eran de satén, podía notarlo en piel desnuda…**

**Un momento, abrí los ojos de golpes y mire por debajo de la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo. SI en efecto, estaba completamente desnuda, pero para mayor inri, vi también un precioso cuerpo desnudo a mi lado.**

**Vagas imágenes venían a mi cabeza, unos ojos verdes…. Un baile…. Una cuerpo desnudo de infarto….**

**Y una cara… la cara que hacia varios años que no veía, y ahora aun mucho mejor…Harry…**

**Rece cada una de las oraciones que me sabia y pedí a todos los dioses mágicos y no se que mas, por que el que estuviera a mi lado no fuera….Saque la cabeza de debajo de la sabana y mire al cuerpo que tenia al lado.**

**Fui levantado poco a poco la mirada**

**-El mentón, surcado por una pequeña cicatriz echa en uno de los tantos partidos de Quiddich…._Oh no!_ –mi voz interna exclamaba por mi.**

**-La boca… preciosos labios de los cuales sabía muy bien que sabor tenían y ahora que lo pensaba, aun por lo que fuera, estaban en mi boca.**

**-Esa nariz… a la cuales tantas caricias me ha dado…Por dios no…**

**-Los ojos… en ese instante cerré los ojos, si eran esos profundos ojos verdes, me desmayaría hay mismo…**

**-_Buenos días pequeña_ –¡OH NO! _-¿Qué tal has dormido?_**

**Me gire sin terminar de observarlo, si no cabía duda de que era EL.**

**-_Muy bien, creo_ –la cabeza me estaba empezando a dar vueltas.**

**Sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y sus labios recorriendo mi espalda.**

**-_Pero que haces desalmado_ –exclame saltando de la cama directamente al suelo.**

**-_Vamos mi pequeña, veo que anoche no decías esas cosas, tampoco que me hayas olvidado tanto como me dijiste una vez_ –Harry me estaba sacando de mis casillas.**

**-_Baja un cambio… ¿Anoche que ocurrió?_ –Pregunte intentando tapar mi cuerpo.**

**-_De verdad quieres saberlo, o mejor te lo vuelvo a demostrar… La verdad es que te echaba de menos así Hermione_ –dijo cogiéndome del suelo y metiéndome otra vez en la cama, para empezar a besar mi hombro.**

**-_Harry no estoy de broma_ –me aparte de su lado muy a mi pesar, dios acabo de decir muy a mi pesar.. _-¿Qué paso anoche?._**

**-_Bueno, la cosa empezó nada mas que te subiera a mi coche y …_**

_**Flash Back**_

**Salimos del pub y nos metimos en mi coche, bueno a Hermione hubo que meterla ya que no te sostenías en pie.**

**Yo la deje allí bien sentadita y con su vestido en su sitio y cerré la puerta. Bordee el coche y me acomode en el asiento del piloto para poder marcharnos.**

**Cuando me dispuse a meter la llave, la mano de la castaña se coloco en un sitio muy bochornoso para mi.**

**-_Harry, hace tiempo que no nos encontramos en esta situación_ –no se como, pero la tenia casi encima de mi.-Sabes te he echado de menos.**

**Se coloco encima de mi haciendo que yo me pusiera aun mas malo de lo que me había puesto en el pub. La agarre de la cintura y la acerque a mi.**

**-_Hermione, vuelve a tu sitio, estas muy tomada y luego no quiero que me acuses de violación_ –reí mientras que ella se quitaba de encima de mi haciendo pucheros.**

**-_Bueno ¿A dónde me llevas tío violador?_ –la castaña me miraba enojada.**

**-_Pues visto que no puedes conducir, te llevare a mi casa y mañana cuando te levantes, te acercare a tu casa._**

**Un débil gemido salió de Hermione, me gire para mirarla y la vi durmiendo apoyada en la ventana de mi coche.**

**Que hermosa estaba después de estos años, aun era la más hermosa que había conocido y la chica que querría para mi. Pero no era así, no debía de serlo.**

**Conduje hasta mi casa y aparque en el lugar que antes de irme, había estado ocupado por un descapotable.**

**"_Menos mal pensé_", estaba muy cerca de la puerta del apartamento y no me seria muy difícil cargar con ella.**

**Apague el motor y mire a la castaña durante lo que me parecieron que fueron minutos eternos, dormía plácidamente, su pecho se elevaba sensualmente aun cuando dormía. Le coloque un mecho que caía en su cara haciéndose molesto para mi visión perfecta**

**-_Lo que daría por tenerte otra vez a mi lado mi pequeña._**

**Dicho esto me baje del coche y lo bordee para cargar a mi pequeña bella durmiente con destino a mi apartamento compartido con Ron.**

**La noche era muy calurosa y Hermione estaba algo sudada, pero su piel estaba fresca y suave como siempre. Abrí la puerta del piso como pude y me metí enseguida en el ascensor, no pude evitar olerla, un suave aroma a frutas del bosque la hacia realmente deliciosa.**

**"_Hay Harry, deja de pensar así hombre, tu amiguito la va a despertar como sigas así de caliente_. –mi pequeña vocecita tenia toda la razón.**

**Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y deje las llaves en el recibidor, acto seguido lleve a Hermy a mi dormitorio, dejándola en la cama muy despacio, aun recordaba las veces que se había despertado al dejarla en la cama y no quería que esta vez pasara…**

**Pero paso…Hermione abrió los ojos en cuanto mis brazos abandonaron su cuerpo. Sus manos me agarraron la camisa media abierta que llevaba puesta y me tiraron encima de ella.**

**-_Esta noche eres mío Harry, ahora hazme el amor o no te dejare marchar nunca_ –su voz aterciopelada me envolvió por completo.**

**Sus labios buscaron ansiosos los míos, respondí vorazmente a su llamada, puesto que deseaba tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, suave, dulce. Yo por mi parte, buscaba ansiosa la cremallera de su vestido, quería observarla aunque fuera en ropa interior, admirar su cuerpo una y otra vez y amarla hasta que Morfeo nos llevara con el.**

**Separe mis labios de los suyos buscando su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente hice que ella se estremeciera de placer y susurrara mi nombre, algo que hizo que mi deseo aumentara mucho mas. Baje lentamente por su cuello, pasando por sus hombros y bajándole el vestido. La castaña observaba cada uno de mis movimientos sin ninguna queja. Sus manos estaban muy bien en mi espalda, aunque deseaba que hicieran algo, pero por el momento las quería hay.**

**Cuando le saque el vestido, pude afirmar mis dudas, ella era toda sensualidad y belleza, puesto que no llevaba sujetador, sus pechos se elevaban y descendían al compas de su respiración rápida. Lentamente y haciendo que ella se quejara de mi velocidad, bese el valle de sus pechos, tomándolos, uno con mis manos y otro con la calidez de mi boca. Bese y bese su pecho hasta que se me paso el tiempo, comencé a succionar y a morder su ahora duro pezón, Hermione gemía sin control y agarrando mi cabello, pegaba aun mas mi cabeza contra ella.**

**-_Dios Harry, esto es mejor con el paso de los años, quiero que me tomes y me hagas tuya, no puedo mas._ –esas palabras entre susurros me hicieron que deseara tomarla, pero no quería que esto acabara tan pronto.**

**-_Hermione, mi pequeña, aun nos queda noche y serás mía, pero ahora no, quiero disfrutar de ti y de todo tu cuerpo._**

**Su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus caderas se pegaban a mi, haciendo que mi entrepierna se hiciera molesta debajo de mi pantalón.**

**Pase al otro pecho y tras repetir y repetir lo mismo…suaves lametones y pequeños mordiscos acompañados de lentos y largos succiones, descendí besando su vientre. Lamí su barriga y sople en ella, pequeños escalofríos y risas fue lo que Hermione me daba entre gemidos.**

**Seguí mi recorrido topándome con la molestia de su tanga, el cual era de encaje solamente, lo que daba a entre ver sus rizos castaños. Se lo saque deprisa y bese la cara interior de sus muslos, haciendo que la castaña elevara su cadera y me invitara a seguir.**

**Deslice mi lengua por su centro y allí me instale, su aroma me embriagaba y su parte mas intima se abrió solo para mi, recorrí su centro tantas veces, subí hasta su clítoris y lo estimule haciendo que ella misma me deseara que la tomara, pero no, introduje dos dedos dentro d ella y subí lentamente sin dejar de mantener el ritmo dentro de ella. Sus labios buscaron los míos y me tomaron agresivos, la lujuria estaba instalada en su mirada, pero su cuerpo se arqueaba y respondía a mis caricias como si nunca me hubieran olvidado.**

**Un largo y sonoro gemido se escapo de la garganta de Hermione, que se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos a la vez que sentí que mis dedos se empapaban de su esencia, ahora era mucho mejor, saque mis dedos de ella y los lamí lentamente.**

**-_Hermione, sabes muy bien, ahora deja que te tome mi pequeña_-Me dispuse a quitarme mi ropa pero sus manos me lo prohibieron.**

**-_Pequeño ahora me toca hacerte sufrir, me tomaras cuando yo quiera y en el momento que yo quiera._**

**Esa era la persona de la cual estaba muy enamorada, mi Hermione volvía a ser la misma, tan pura y persuasiva. Me bajo los pantalones y se llevo con ellos mi bóxer, dejado mi miembro muy ceca de ella. Sin esperarlo y pillándome de sorpresa, lo agarro y se lo llevo a la boca, un gemido se me escapo y ella succiono aun más.**

**-_Dios Me estas matando_ –Lo único que llegue a decir, su lengua viajaba por mi pene sin descanso, haciendo que me fallaran las piernas mas de una vez. Ella pareció notarlo, puesto que se separo de mi y me empujo a la cama. Se coloco encima de mi y volvió a bajar para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Podía notar como estaba disfrutando, Hermione cada vez movía la mano velozmente y su boca la acompañaba a la vez.**

**Miles de gemidos y ganas de estar dentro de ella, me atizaban como látigos.**

**-_Hermione, por lo que mas quieras, te necesito_, -si yo estaba diciendo eso, era la pura verdad, Hermione era la mejor sin duda en todo lo que se propusiera, pero cuando se ponía mandona en estos actos, no había quien la parara.**

**Casi cuando estaba llegando al máximo placer, Hermione soltó mi pene y me miro. Sabia lo que pedía así que le señale la mesita. Ella abrió el cajón y saco un preservativo, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y me lo puso, para luego subirse a horcajadas encima mío.**

**-_Ahora si Harry_ –su voz salió mezclada con un gemido, Lentamente me introdujo en ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente.**

**Mi vista estaba clavada en ella, y la suya en mi, di gracias a que mi compañero de apartamento no estuviera, puesto que se abría alarmado del jaleo que teníamos.**

**Mis manos se posaron en los pecho de Hermione, haciendo que ella se arqueara y achara la cabeza hacia atrás, a la luz de la luna su cuerpo era precioso, y mas aun con las gotas de sudor recorriéndola entera.**

**No podía aguanta mucho mas, ya que los movimientos se habían vuelto mas rápido y profundos, en un momento, la empotre en el colchón y me coloque encima de ella.**

**Agarre su cadera y me adentre mas profundo en ella, era asombroso lo que estaba sintiendo, y ella estaba igual que yo, basto unas cuantas entrada y salidas para que ella volviera a tener un orgasmo y yo también.**

**Los dos gemimos y nos llamamos a la vez, mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. Exaustos, tumbamos en la cama, acerque a Hermione a mi costado y la abrace posesivo.**

**-_Ha sido lo mejor de mi vida_ –lo oí decir antes e que se quedara durmiendo.**

**Bese su cabello y me acurruque entre su pelo, yo también me dormí.**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

**-_Así que eso es todo, pero fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, te echaba de menos_ –sus labios se aproximaron a los míos.**

**-_Dios no…_ -susurre y me levante buscando mi ropa –_Harry me tengo que ir¿puedes decirme en donde vives?_**

**-_Calle Rowena…_ -su mirada no se apartaba de mi mientras que me vestía. **

**-_Numero…-_logre decir.**

**-_15_ –respondió.**

**-_Por las barbas de Merlín_ –agarre mis zapatitos y salí de la habitación.**

**Ron estaba preparándose un café y se quedo boquiabierto cuando me vio, haciendo que la taza se le resbalara de las manos y se callera, manchando el suelo con el café y espaciendo los resto de la taza ahora rota por su alrededor.**

**_-¿Hermione?_ –exclamo feliz.**

**Solo le dedique una rápida sonrisa y salí del apartamento, mire el piso en donde me encontraba **

**_-¡Por Merlín¿No podías haberme llevado a otro lugar?_ –exclame al techo.

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aqui el capi...me ha llevado una hora escribirlo pero aqui esta.

Espero que os haya gustado y va dedicado a vosotras,

las que me acompañais en esta aventura del amor de esta pareja tan dificil.

Muchos mimisikosssss

Se os keire

LEAH


	6. ¿Y ahora que?

**_Bueno, aunque tengo muy pocos RR, sigo colgando, espero que ese trozo os guste._**

**_Tambie deciros que este fic va a tener algo de musica como ya habeis podido ver, asi que os invito a proponer vuestras canciones favoritas para el fic._**

**_Gracias LowlyMARIANA, _****_Tati Jane Potter, _****_Awen Granger_****_ y _****_Amidala-Nabarrie_**  
_**sin vosotras nose que haria**._

**

* * *

**

**¿Y ahora que…?**

**Cerré**** los ojos y baje la cabeza.**

**El ruido de puertas abriéndose hizo que deseara quela tierra me tragase en ese mismo instante.**

**-¿Hermy¿Qué haces hay parada? –Ginny me estaba mirando fijamente, podía notarlo.**

**Abrí**** los ojos y la mire.**

**-YO pues nada… admirando el piso… ¿Tu que crees? –dije entrando en casa y dirigiéndome a mi habitación.**

**-¡Eh amiguita! ****Párate**** ahí ahora mismo o te paro yo enterita –mire a Luna y me pare, no me gustaba cuando ella me mandaba el hechizo, siempre me daba con algo.**

**-Lunita no estoy de ****ánimos**** –dije levantando un pie para empezar a caminar hacia donde yo quería ir.**

**-Ven ahora mismo y planta tu redondo trasero en esa silla Hermione –Ginny hizo acto de presencia –O yo misma te pongo hay.**

**Maldije por lo bajo y me arrastre hasta la silla, literalmente. Las chicas se sentaron a mi lado. Luna, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la bandeja con el café y demás se acercara volando a la mesa y se sirviera ****solo. Ella**** fue dándonos las tazas y cuando estuvieron servidas, me miraron fijamente.**

**Como era demasiada atención, ****desvié**** mi mirada hacia el sofá, donde con mucha alegría en mi cuerpo, mi varita y mi bolso estaban hay ****esperándome. Ginny**** al darse cuenta me hablo:**

**-Menos mal que la ****cogimos**** a tiempo, había un tipo ****acechándola**** peligrosamente Herms.**

**-Muchas gracias por haberla guardado, me ****habéis**** quitado un peso de encima de verdad –dije agarrando mi varita y ****estrechándola**** contra ****mí**** pecho.****-Anoche no me dio mucho tiempo de coger nada.**

**Ginny y Luna se echaron miradas peligrosas, es decir, que no me iba a escapar del interrogatorio de la mañana.**

**Así**** que antes de que empezaran a atacarme, hablé.**

**-Chicas de una en una y con calma, me va a estallar la cabeza.**

**Las dos se fijaron en mi y Hay comenzó mi muerte.**

**-Esta bien…Te vi en brazos de un moreno que estaba ****cañón****¿tenia los ojos verdes ****como**** acordamos? –Ginny y su pacto, nunca cambiaria.**

**-Si –como si eso fuera lo ****más**** importante.**

**-¿Qué paso? No te hemos visto desde tu actuación en la tarima, tan pegada a tu barra. ****Además****, ese chico parecía muy protector, casi se ****lía**** a patadas con los chicos que estaban mirándote –Esta vez fue Luna la que hablo y me paso el azúcar al ****terminar**** de preguntarme.**

**-Pues la verdad, es que me he enterado esta mañana de lo que paso anoche, curioso ¿verdad****Casi me cargo al chico de un susto, que pena que no tenia mi varita que si no…**

**-¿Y? –dijeron al unisonó las chicas.**

**-Y resulta que aparte de meterle mano en su coche, echamos un polvo que te cagas –****omití**** muchos detalles que no quería que ahora mismo se supieran.-Bien eso es ****todo. Ginny**** –ahora le tocaba a ella -¿Qué paso con Rick? Os vi saliendo del ****almacén**** muy acaramelados.**

**-Pues… -se puso del mismo tono que su ****cabello. -Después**** de la actuación, me arrastro hasta el ****almacén**** y bueno… ya ****sabéis. Os**** juro que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, tan buena, que acabo de llegar.**

**Las tres ****reímos****, pero me percate de que Luna quería abandonarnos demasiado pronto, muy peculiar en ella, n o el gustaba hablar de estos temas, era muy ****tímida**** cuando quería y ahora no iba a serlo, le sacaría su noche aunque fuera a base de conjuros, y en eso, era muy buena.**

**-Luna siéntate, por que a ti si que no te vi después de la actuación. –le dije parando de ****reír**** y poniéndome seria, mas bien intentando aguantarme la risa al ver su cara.**

**-****Em...****bueno****yo… yo después de cantar****, me**** esperaban entre bambalinas.**

**-¿Y? –dijimos Ginny y yo.**

**-Pues era un viejo amigo del colegio, y como no os vi, pues me fui del pub y acabamos aquí, en mi cuarto –en ese momento bajo su mirada y la clavo a la taza.**

**-¿Y bien¿Quién es? –dije quitándole importancia a lo de traérselo a casa.**

**-Pues… os vais a ****reír****… me encontré a Neville –nos quedamos calladas en ese mismo instante.**

**-¿Neville? –dijo Ginny levantándose y apoyando medio cuerpo en la mesa. -¿Qué se cuenta el sapito?**

**El apodo no le hizo mucha gracia a Luna, se le noto por la cara que puso, si pudiera, se hubiera abalanzado encima de Ginny, pero se limito a fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada de ella.**

**-Pues el sapito esta como un tren, nada parecido al chico que conocimos en el colegio, y paramas, es excelente en la cama.**

**Ahora si que había visto mi oportunidad de darme mi ansiado baño. Me levante y las observe pelearse por quien era mejor en la cama, le dedique una sonrisa a Luna en señal de apoyo y me aclare la voz.**

**-Me alegro mucho por ti Luna, Neville siempre me cayó bien en el colegio y nos ayudo mucho, pero si me disculpáis, me voy a dar un baño, estoy pegajosa del sudor.**

**Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron a hablar de chicos, como no.**

**Entre en el baño y abrí el grifo de la bañera, dejando que el agua la llenara de agua tibia y añadiéndole mi gel espumoso, era perfecto.**

**Cogí un palito de incienso con olor a fresas y lo encendí mientras me iba desvistiendo.**

**Cuando mi vestido se quedo en mis pies, me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.**

**"Ya lo que me faltaba"**

**ooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**"Yo Harry Potter, he pasado la mejor noche de toda mi vida"-mi mente no dejaba de recordarme ese detalle mientras que me duchaba, mi cuerpo ****respondía**** a ese ****pensamiento**** y mi miembro se ponía mas dura a cada momento.**

**"Ya vale, ****cálmate****, yo también la echo de menos" .Mi cuerpo pareció responderme y se relajo.**

**Saque mi cuerpo de la ducha y me lie una toalla a la cintura. Entre en mi cuarto y lo examine, la cama aun estaba revuelta y su olor ****permanecía**** entre las sabanas, mi ropa por el suelo y algo que no encajaba, estaba debajo de mi cama, una diminuta prenda que no era de mi propiedad.**

**La ****cogí**** y la inspeccione¡****Dios!, era**** el tanga de Hermione, no ****cavia**** duda por que en una esquina de la diminuta prenda, estaban grabadas sus ****iníciales**

**Note ****como**** la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de ****golpe. Tire**** el pequeño tanga a donde primero ****pille**** para que Ron no lo viera y comenzara a preguntar, cosa que iba a ser imposible por que había escuchado el ruido de la taza al romperse cuando Herms salió.**

**-¿Dime que n oes cierto? –un paso hacia mi-¿Dime que Hermione no ha salido de tu cuarto y nuestra casa esta mañana**

**-Ron¿estas ciego? –el negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces para que me preguntas? –arquee una ceja esperando su respuesta.**

**El pareció ****asimilarlo**** y ****sonrió**

**-Bueno, ****cuéntame. Por**** que**** ha salido muy ****rápida**** y se ha metido en la casa de enfrente. No me ha dado tiempo de ver quien le habría la puerta por que no aguantaba preguntarte.**

**-¡Ron! –ella o alguien conocido vivía en frente…Y yo con estas pintas –Deprisa, ****prepararme**** un café por favor –dije al ver la cara de sirvienta en huelga que me puso –tengo que verla ya.**

**Cogí**** lo primero que pille del armario y me lo puse. Camisa azul y vaqueros desgastados, mis zapatillas de deporte y algo de toalla para secarme el ****pelo. Me**** mire en el espejo, listo…Tan guapo como siempre.**

**Agarre la prenda que había tirado antes de que Ron el cotilla entrara en mi habitación y me la guarde en el ****bolsillo. Salí**** de la habitación y me encontré a Ron vestido y con mi café en sus manos.**

**-¿Vamos? –me pregunto.**

**-¿Cómo que vamos****? Tú**** no vas a ****ningún**** lado pelirrojo.**

**-Ta claro, piensas que me voy a quedar esperando a que vengas y me cuentes, pos no flipas tu ni ****na**

**-Pero Ron… -le ****interrumpí**

**-Pero nada, tu mismo si quieres quedarte, y me voy a conocer a las nuevas vecinitas.**

**Dicho y echo, Ron salió por la puerta del apartamento y llamo varias veces al timbre del apartamento numero 7, como presumido que se había vuelto, se aliso el pelo con las manos.**

**Deje mi café y ****cerré**** la puerta tras de mi y me ****situé**** a su lado.**

**-¡Oh mierda! –la voz de una chica se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.**

**Ron volvió a llamar y la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mata de perlo rojo.**

**-Buenas tarde –dijo la pelirroja escondida por sus cabellos.**

**-****Ginebra Weasly… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ron estaba colorado hasta las orejas.**

**Esto iba a llevar mucho rato, así que pase por al lado de Ginny dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y me metí en el apartamento.**

**La voz de Herms venia del baño, así que me aventure y abrí la puerta lentamente contemplando la escena con una fugaz lujuria en mi cuerpo.**

_**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, **__**hmm**_

_****__**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no**_

_****__**Ahora ya no hay mas dolor**_

_****__**Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**_

_****__****__**Pero me acuerdo de ti**_

_****__**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**_

_****__**Pero me acuerdo de ti**_

_****__**Y se me desgarra el alma**_

_****__**Pero me acuerdo de ti**_

_****__**Y se borra mi sonrisa**_

_****__**Pero me acuerdo de ti**_

_****__**Y mi mundo se hace trizas**_

**La escuche cantar hasta que se levanto de la bañera, mi cuerpo reacciono con un pequeño gemido. Herms se levanto y se giro para coger una toalla, perfectamente se había dado cuenta de que estaba hay, pero al ver que no me iba, se giro y me miro fijamente con la toalla cubriéndole solo la parte delantera del cuerpo.**

**-¿Y ahora que quieres Potter?**

**-Venia a devolverte esto –saque el tanga y lo deje en el lavabo –Estas aun mucho mas preciosa recién salida de la ducha.**

**Dicho esto me marche con los gritos de Herms en mis oídos, aunque todos los de la casa se habían girado hacia mí al verme salir corriendo del baño.**

**-Pero que demo….**

**Agarre a Ron del brazo que aun seguía discutiendo con su hermana y me marche hacia a mi apartamento .Ron aun estaba desquiciado, pero y me sentía muy feliz de lo que acababa de haber vivido.**

**

* * *

**

_**Bueno, deciros que el proximo llegara pronto y os dejo algo para poneros lo dientes largos jajaja.**_

_...-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe Ronald –dicho esto me miro directamente._

_...-Un momento…¿Ese Malfoy es el mismo que nos estuvo haciendo la vida imposible en el colegio? –le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, ella asintió ruborizada._

_...-Malfoy… allí estaremos, pero una de las chicas tiene un acondicion, no trabajaremos gratis. _

_-Como si vestirme como una puta fuera a ser gratis –susurre por lo bajo mientras me vestia..._

_**Muchos mimisikosss**_

_**Xau amores**_

_**Saray**_


	7. Pillada en el ascensor

**Bueno chicas aki os dejo el siguiente capitulo.Espero que os guste**

**lo acabo de terminar de escribir, me ha costado bastante jajaja pero me he reido mucho**

**Gracias por sus coments a princesa-18, olga, surizuice y Awen Granger, para vosotras va ese trozo.**

* * *

**Pillada en el ascensor**

**Después de que Harry saliera de mi baño y yo dejara de gritarle, Ginny grito mirando a la puerta ahora cerrada.**

**-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe Ronald –dicho esto me miro directamente.**

**Rece varias veces para que Harry se hubiera llevado a Ron antes de que Ginny le hubiera dicho eso, añadiéndole que no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices. Me lie la toalla mejor y salí del baño con el pelo empapado. Divise a Ginny furiosa y a Luna completamente tranquila tomándose un te.**

**Me metí en mi cuarto y me tome mi tiempo en vestirme y arreglarme, hoy me apetecía salir a dar una vuelta por hay. Sin pedir permiso, como no, Ginny entro en mi cuarto con el móvil en su mano.**

**-Si…Veré… ¿Puedes esperar? –se la veía muy fina y calmada hablando por teléfono después de haberla visto echa una furia con Ron. Me miro y supe enseguida que esa noche iba a ser monumental.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Ginny? –La vi dudar –Ginebra… -use el tono inconfundible, el que nunca falla hablando con ella.**

**-Es Malfoy, el encargado de pub de anoche, Rick le ha dado mi número y me ha llamado...**

**-Me alegro –dije volviendo a mi armario.**

**-Me esta preguntando si nos podemos hacer cargo del numero de esta noche, nos estuvo observando y le gustamos, dice que nos movimos muy bien en el escenario…**

**-Un momento… ¿Ese Malfoy es el mismo que nos estuvo haciendo la vida imposible en el colegio? –le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, ella asintió ruborizada.**

**-Aix Herms no empieces, el cambio, lo sabes, así que… ¿Qué le digo? –dijo mirando al suelo.**

**-¿Algún tema en especial? –desistí, me apetecía olvidar por un momento que era Hermione Granger para se otra persona embutida en un traje ridículo...Menudo idea.**

**-Pues si…Esta noche toca Moulin Rouge.**

**-¡Dios Ginny! –la mire y vi como me ponía ojitos intencionados –Ya le puedes decir que pague bien, yo no trabajo de gratis¿entendido? –desistí.**

**Ginny salto y coreo mil gracias antes de volver a hablar con Malfoy.**

**-Malfoy… allí estaremos, pero una de las chicas tiene una condición, no trabajaremos gratis.**

**-Como si vestirme como una puta fuera a ser gratis –susurre por lo bajo mientras me vestía…Un fino pantalón de seda con una camiseta de tirantes cruzados.**

**-Emm… si… ¿Esperas? –levante la vista al espejo y la mire a través de el. –Malfoy dice que si 2.000 € son suficientes…**

**-Trae… -le quite el móvil y comencé a hablar -¿Malfoy?...**

**-… El mismo –me contesto una voz ronca-¿2.000 para las tres? –pregunte**

**-… -se lo estaría pensando**

**-Ten en cuenta que tenemos que pagar facturas, y alimentarnos –este tío estaba forrado, por que no sacarle algo más de pasta-No nos cae el dinero del cielo Malfoy.**

**Ginny me taladro con la mirada.**

**-… Después de la actuación, según como se vuelque el público, decidiremos, pero una cosa que dejarte clara… -silencio –Esta noche nada de timidez, esa canción hay que vivirla.**

**-De acuerdo –conteste**

**-…Hasta esta noche pues –colgó y yo le devolví el móvil a Ginny.**

**-¿Y bien? –Ginny estaba histérica.**

**-He aceptado, después de la actuación negociaremos el pago… ¿Luna esta de acuerdo?**

**A Ginny no le hizo falta contestarme, Luna apareció por la puerta con los trajes que tenía guardados del carnaval anterior, aquí donde me veis, yo me vestí de cabaretera.**

**Yo elegí un modelito azul, compuesto por un corsé ajustado con tiras a los lados, braguitas negras, sus respectivos guantes y el plumón y un liguero monísimo lila.**

**Ginny por su parte, opto por un corsé con falda abierta, también liguero, todo en amarillo chillón, con las braguitas verdes. También añadió unos guantes de mano del mismo color que las braguitas.**

**Luna, que parecía tonta cuando la compramos, eligió un conjunto de lencería rojo pasión, todo los complementos era del mismo color, excepto los guantes que eran de un rosa pálido, contrastado con su piel blanca, realzaba mucho. Iba a estar esplendida.**

**-Esta bien chicas, a las doce es cuando nos toca bailar. ¿Qué tal si ensayamos un poco? Debemos preparar una canción de cuatro voces para nosotras **

**Ginny salía de mi habitación y encendió el equipo. Luna se metió en su habitación buscando algo, después de despotricar contra algo y oírse varios ruidos de cosas cayendo, la pobre se olvidaba de utilizar la magia mas a menudo, salió con un cd en las manos.**

**-Aquí esta, creía que lo había perdido. Tengo tantos cd´s que ya ni se cuales tengo –Luna se acerco al equipo riendo y metió el cd en la plaqueta.**

**-¿No se te a ocurrido conjurar un acción antes de formar todo ese alboroto? –pregunte al asomarme por su habitación y ver el desastre que había dejado tras su paso.**

**-La verdad es que con lo loca que estoy, se me olvidan la mitad de las cosas, y la más importante aun, que soy una bruja –Las tres reímos.**

**Con un movimiento de varita, encogí los muebles para tener mas sitio para ensayar.**

**La verdad es que nos pasamos las siguientes tres horas con la misma canción, memorizándola e indicándonos mutuamente pasos y tonos de voz, yo, también aporte mi granito de arena, tenia pasos que jamás a nadie le había enseñado, incluso a Harry, dios, por que tengo que nombrarlo.**

**Así, entre pasos de baile y risas, las horas se nos pasaron volando y exhaustas, caímos en el sofá.**

**-Bien, esto esta perfecto, son muchas voces, pero nos la apañaremos para sacar adelante la canción –Ginny se echo encima de nosotras todo lo larga que era.**

**-Ginny¿tenemos complejo de sofá? –le pregunte, viendo solo una sonrisa en sus labios, la tire al suelo de un empujón.-Tenemos que llegar antes, si la actuaciones a las doce, debemos de llegar un poco antes para ver que hacemos con el espacio y donde pondremos los utensilios.**

**-El local abre a las diez y media, deberíamos preparar algo mas por si acaso –yo negué con la cabeza.**

**-Luna, esto es limitado, es un favor, si quieren mas actuaciones me sentare a hablar detenidamente con Malfoy –Las chicas me miraron, Luna desde el otro lado del sofá y Ginny desde el suelo, que ya se había acomodado.-Por Merlín chicas, yo no me trago que nuestro hurón preferido ahora se haya convertido en San Malfoy, aun recuerdo su asqueroso apodo que le hizo entrar en duelos con los chicos, no me hace gracia que después de todos estos **

**años, así que si hace algún comentario o alguna mirada de las suyas, sintiéndolo mucho y después de hacerle algún maleficio, por que esta vez no me voy a separar de mi varita, me largo.**

**Luna me agarro la mano influyéndome apoyo, el cual yo agradecí.**

**-Tranquila, casi todos hemos caído en el juego de Malfoy, bueno, todos menos Ginny, no se por que –La pelirroja se ruborizo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Así que si hace algo, yo misma te ayudare a mandarlo unos cuantos días a San Mugo, aunque tengamos que buscarnos otro local en donde divertirnos. –le di un beso en la mejilla y decidí salir a correr un rato para respirar aire fresco.**

**Ginny se fue a la cocina alegando que tenía hambre. Yo susurre un…_cobarde_ muy bajito, Luna siguió ensayando, a ella siempre le había costado algo mas pillar pasos o letras, pero al final lo bordaba.**

**Yo en cambio, me cambie de ropa por algo más cómodo para el ejercicio y cogiendo mi mp4, salí por la puerta.**

**Para colmo, y yo pienso que es algún castigo que me tengo merecido por algo que hice en algún momento, Harry salía por la puerta de su apartamento y con ropa deportiva.**

**-Hola –dije por educación al pasar por su lado, pero ni siquiera le mire.**

**Agarre mi varita por instinto, pero estaba preparada para que al menor indicio o comentario por lo de esa mañana o la noche pasada, le metía un hechizo por el culo.**

**-Ho-hola Herms, dulce –La voz del moreno me hizo andar algo mas rápido, podría desaparecerme, pero no quería hacer ese gesto de mala educación… ¿o si?**

**Llegue al ascensor y apreté varias veces el botón de llamada, ansiosa por que se abrieran las puertas. Oía los pasos de Harry detrás mía, mi corazón se aceleraba mas y mas cada vez que lo notaba cerca de mi, tonta… el ya no siente nada, lo de la otra noche solo fue un calentón acuérdate…**

**Las puertas se abrieron, entre precipitadamente rápido que tropecé y, de no ser por Harry y su fuerte brazo, de nuevo, me habría comido el suelo.**

**-Veo que siempre te salvo de besar el suelo dulce –me puso frente a el y apoyo las manos en mi cintura, un escalofrió me recorrió entera y evite ronronear ante ese gesto-Tendrías que tener mas cuidado de ver por donde pisas Herms.**

**Asentí e intente apretar el botón del bajada, pero el moreno ya le había apretado, y en un momento en el cual yo no me di ni cuenta, el ascensor paro con un chirrido.**

**-Sabes Herms… No temas –dijo al ver mi cara de susto –Solo necesitaba hablar contigo a solas.**

**-Harry¿Por qué no poner el ascensor en marcha para que podamos salir de aquí? Tengo paciencia, pero ya se me esta agotando –Eche la mano hacia atrás, intentando agarrar mi varita escondida en el bolsillo improvisado de mi sudadera sin mangas.**

**-Esto –viendo mi acción, Harry como buen buscador que fue y no se si seguiría siendo, tenia los reflejos muy experimentados, y sujetando mis manos, agarro mi varita antes que yo.**

**-Harry te recuerdo que no me hace falta tener la varita en la mano para hechizarte –dije tentando a la suerte.**

**-Hermione no intentes quedarte conmigo, yo si puedo hacer magia sin varita y lo sabes –Mierda, pensé .El se acerco mas a mi, quedando así a un palmo de mi cara, mirándome con esos ojos verdes que aun me volvían loca.**

**-Estúpido presumido.**

**-Niñata –dijo riendo.**

**Sin esperarlo y ante mi sorpresa, me robo un beso.**

**Como no, el tímido y vergonzoso Potter se había convertido en un chico bastante lanzado y atrevido, por no hablar de un gran amante en la cama, debía reconocerlo.**

**Yo no le correspondí, sino que fruncí mis labios hasta que me separo de el.**

**-Para –dije al ver que quería besarme otra vez, apreté el botón que puso en marcha el ascensor –Debes alejarte, me estas resultando algo estresante Harry –el solo sonrió y se volvió a lanzar.**

**Por Merlín y los magos de la época que me guardaban, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, yo salí corriendo hacia atrás y riéndome también, por que Harry se dio de bruces con una señora mayor que entro en el ascensor después de que yo saliera.**

**Le dio tan beso que la anciana soltó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y se agarro a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero es que después de que Harry se diera cuenta, la vieja lo empotro contra la pared del ascensor susurrándole cosas guarras y muy provocativas.**

**-hasta luego Casanova, nos vemos esta noche en el club- dije apretando en botón de un piso a la azar y saliendo del ascensor, no sin mirar atrás, me encamine a la calle.**

**Harry pedía a gritos que no le dejara allí solo, pero era un chiste salvarlo de esa anciana pervertida y muy gracioso también.**

**Ese momento pasaría a la historia, cuando Luna y los demás se enteraran iban a estar riéndose para toda la eternidad. Pero ahora ame centraba en empezar a correr y cerrar mi mente, aunque aun seguía partiéndome de la risa.**

**Esa imagen iba a ser mi recuerdo mas alegre de toda mi vida. **

* * *

_**Bueno si quereis encenrraros con Harry en el ascensor**_

_**Nada mas ke teneis que darle al Go**_

_**jajajaja**_

_**Muchos mimisiko**_

_**Xau**_

_**LEAH**_


	8. Recuerdos y Silbidos Provocadores

**Bueno mis niñas, aqui os traigo unnuevo capi lleno de risas, poco a poco os ire comentando lo que ocurrio para que Harry y Hermione se separaran de esa manera.Aqui os dejo alguna pista.Mas adelante saldran mas pistas para que deduzcais lo que sea.**

**Muchas gracias por los RR a :**_LowlyMARIANA__Awen Granger__, **surizuice y Yuna Granger,**_** las chicas que dia a dia siguen conmigo y esta linda pareja. **

**

* * *

Recuerdos y Silbidos Provocadores.**

**Pero en cada momento que pasaba corriendo, miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, imágenes de el. Esta en concreto, era la de nuestra graduación.**

_**Flash Back**_

**La graduación era lo más esperado por todos los alumnos de Hogwart, mas para los del último curso y yo estaba pendiente del amor de mi vida en ese momento. Él.**

**Todo el gran comedor estaba listo para la comida de despedida y afuera, en los jardines, la profesora Macgonagal estaba preparando la tarima y demás para la entrega de los diplomas.**

**Yo estaba histérica, era la graduada con más honores de mi curso y por tanto me tocaba dar el discurso de despedida. Nunca me había importado pero en ese momento si.**

**Harry estaba dándome un masaje mientras que me besaba el cuello.**

**-Tranquila Herms, estas muy tensa, esto no es bueno para ti linda.**

**-Si Harry lo se, pero con tu aliento en mi nuca y esos besos que me estas dando como que no puedo relajarme, al contrario, me pones mas mala aun –dije levantándome del banco.**

**Salí a tomar un poco el aire, la ceremonia no era hasta las tres, pero aun me tenia que arreglar y prepararme el discurso, tenia atormentadas a la chicas por que nada mas que hacia pedirles que me escucharan, pero ellas aun aburriéndose, me ayudaban.**

**Cerca del lago, Harry me agarro de la cintura y volvió a besarme.**

**-Linda, tengo algo que te va a quitar todo los calentamientos de cabeza –me giro y poso sus labios en los míos.**

**-¿A si? Dime que es lo que tienes. –dije enarcando una ceja.**

**No tenia que haber provocado al ojiverde, pues me llevo hasta donde en tercer año, esperamos a que Sirius y los demás aparecieran desde el sauce boxeador.**

**Un lugar tranquilo para estar a solas. Además las vistas eran perfectas y muy silenciosas.**

**-Ven –me agarro de la mano y me sentó en sus muslo, dejándome muy cerca de el.**

**-Harry tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun, cariño, no puedes hacerme mimitos luego, ¿Por fi?**

**-No Hermione, te deseo en este momento y no quiero que nada me lo impida, ¿me dejaras?**

**Como podía negarle algo a el, solo asentí y le correspondí al beso que me iba a dar, antes de que el rozara mis labios yo ya estaba en los suyos.**

**Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa y me desabrocharon el sujetador con una rapidez increíble.-Seños buscador, ¿no debería estar permitido que utilices tus trucos contra mi? –dije besándole el cuello.**

**-Sigue soñando Hermione, contigo es con la que mejor los uso –Empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, yo le quitaba la corbata con mucha rapidez, pues mi cuerpo, antes muy tenso, ahora nada mas que quería estar con el.**

**Aparto con mucho delicadeza la blusa y tomo uno de mis pecho con una mano y con la otra, beso y recorrió el otro. Mis gemidos era sonoros, pues nadie nos podía escuchar, ese rincón estaba encantado por nosotros hasta el ultimo árbol para que nada se escuchara.**

**Yo, tomándome un respiro, desabotone también su camisa, mas bien, se la arranque de golpe. Los botones salieron despedidos por todos lados, el moreno se reía aun en mi pecho, lamiendo mis pezones que acabaron por ponerse duros.**

**Una de sus manos se coló sin darme cuenta por debajo de mi falda, tocando mi húmeda intimidad y haciendo a un lado mis braguitas de encaje, introdujo sus dedos en mí.**

**El movimiento me hacia perder la noción del tiempo y el sitio, con una mirada sexy, Harry me incito a que pasara mi mano por donde el pantalón abultaba. Su verga estaba totalmente dura y preparada para mi. Le saque el cinturón y quitándole el botón, la libere, el ya sacaba los dedos de mi centro, n sin antes pasarlos por mi clítoris, haciendo queme estremeciera un mas, llegando al máximo placer.**

**-Ahora, permite que este amante tuyo, te de un poco de amor y ternura –dicho esto. Se introdujo en mi, primero poco a poco, pero cuando me oyó gemir, no dudo y entro fuerte, haciéndonos ahogar nuestros gemidos en un beso ansioso.**

**Sus manos en mis caderas me guiaban, y aun mas su boca seguía la línea de mi clavícula y e pasaba al cuello, un lugar muy prohibido en mi, pues si ya estaba volviéndome loca por lo que estábamos haciendo, esto ya era lo mas.**

**Poco tarde en tener mi segundo orgasmo entre convulsiones y caricias de Harry, aun así, el no había llegado y no iba a permitir que el e quedara a medias. Tome las riendas y cabalgue rápida y sensual encima de el.**

**-Dios Her-Hermione…Esto es lo mejor.**

**-Aun no has visto nada amor, tengo un as bajo la manga.**

**Mis mano descendieron por u espalda y volvieron a subir por su columna, casi rozándola pero no tocándole directamente.**

**Harry gemía y me nombraba, eso hacia que me excitara aun mas. Sus manos me agarrón fuertemente mientras que yo me movía mas rápida.**

**-Por Merlín…Hermione estoy casi.. por lo que as quieras no pares ahora.**

**-Estas seguro –dije mirándole, estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al notar que yo bajaba el ritmo, se aferro mas a mis caderas y abrió los ojos penetrándome con su mirada preciosa.**

**-Si es así como lo quieres, así lo tendrás.**

**Con esto, me puso debajo de el y se introdujo fuerte en mi, su verga estaba perfecta dentro de mi, era lo mejor que había probado, su aliento bañaba mi cuello y yo mordía frenéticamente su lóbulo.**

**-Eres malvada…sabes que así…ahh… así me voy mas rápido…ahh**

**-Si, pero disfrutas aun mas. –dije mordiéndole mas aun la oreja y lamiéndole el cuello. Cuando me fui a dar cuenta, tenia un chupetón en el lado derecho. Esto no le iba a hacer gracia.**

**No se como, pero cuando el llego y se corrió dentro de mi, con unos cuantos movimientos yo tuve un tercer orgasmo inesperado, el cual me dejo echada en la hierba y sin fuerza ninguna**

**-Eres preciosa Hermione, la mujer mas maravillosa que hay en todo el mundo…y eres mía –el ojiverde se acerco y me baño en besos y caricias.**

**No tardamos mucho en volver al castillo, ya eran casi la una y yo aun no me había preparado nada.**

**-Harry lo siento, me tengo que marchar, aun tengo cosas que hacer y el tiempo se me echa encima. ¿Luego nos vemos? –dije dándole un beso tierno en los labios.**

**-Claro que si, y acuérdate de buscarme algún remedio para lo que me has hecho en el cuello vampira. –se toco la inflamación y sonrió.**

**-Claro que si.**

**-Por eso deciros, que después de estos siete años maravillosos, todos los alumnos hemos aprendido los valores y fundamentos de esta escuela…**

**En ese momento una preciosa canción me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Nadie sabia de donde había salido, pero era la mejor para ese momento.**

_**Nunca pensé que llegaría**_

_**Nunca creí en ese momento**_

_**Te cambia la vida**_

_**Sin que tengas nada para seguirla**_

_**Te cambia y no piensas**_

_**En lo que te olvidas**_

_**Y te despiertas un buen día**_

_**Lo ves todo al revés**_

_**Miras atrás, ves tu camino**_

_**El que hicieron tus pies**_

_**Y mandas besos para todos**_

_**Lo que volverás a ver**_

_**Tantos recuerdos enlatados**_

_**En fotos de carnet**_

**-…Jamás olvidaremos a los amigos que nos llevamos de aquí, tantas amistades y aventuras, que nos servirán para tanto en nuestra vida. Por eso , queremos agradecer a todos nuestros profesores, tanto los que están como los que faltan. Muchas Gracias.**

_**Que cuando me vaya**_

_**No caiga una lagrima por mi**_

_**Que solo quede la amistad**_

_**Tantos sueños que recordar**_

_**Que cuando me vaya**_

_**Y coja ese tren una vez mas**_

_**Y ya no entre por mi ventana**_

_**Ese dulce olor a sal**_

**-Solo que queda por decir, que aquí dejamos muchos amigos, buenos y no tan buenos, pero que espero que en un futuro no muy lejano, volvamos a encontrarnos, no se como ni donde, pero espero que podamos hacerlo así.**

_**Que cuando me vaya de aquí**_

_**De mi tierra de mi gente**_

_**De mi tierra, la que me vio nacer**_

_**La que me vio crecer**_

_**La que me vio ganar**_

_**Y me enseño a perder**_

_**Que cuando me vaya de aquí…**_

**-Seguiré feliz por que se que estáis aquí –dije terminando mi discurso.**

**Miles de vítores y gente levantada me subieron el animo, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas no podían sacar mas que una sonrisa, pues la gente que era mas allegada a mi, me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y miles de besos…**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Ese recuerdo, en parte alegre pero por otra, un recuerdo que aun perdura en mi corazón pues….**

**No, esa tarde no iba a chafarla con los recuerdos de la traición. La verdad es que ya había dado un paseo tremendo, así que volví a casa corriendo deprisa. Después de una ducha y un buen chorro de agua fría, las chicas ya me apresuraban para irnos. Ya eran las ocho, corriendo a una se le pasa el tiempo volando.**

**-Esto Herms… -me empezó a decir Luna cuando salimos del ascensor y salimos al aparcamiento -¿Dónde esta tu coche?**

**-Oh mierda, chicas esperad un momento enseguida vuelvo.**

**Pare el ascensor justo cuando se iban a cerrar las puerta y subí a mi piso, pero en vez de ir a mi casa, me dirigí a la casa de Harry, con una timidez incontrolable toque el timbre, el me abrió.**

**-Hola Granger –dijo muy serio.**

**-Vamos Harry, no fue mi culpa lo del ascensor, si no te hubieras tirado como un loco a por mis exquisitos labios, nada te hubiera pasado… Pero no venia a eso, ¿Qué paso con mi coche? –pregunte ansiosa por las chicas, no les gustaba esperar.**

**-Pues me parece que hice que se l o llevara la grúa –dijo dándome la espalda.**

**-¿No lo dirás en serio verdad? –me estaba empezando a cabrear.**

**-Pues claro que no, Ron ha ido a por el ahora mismo, no tardara mucho, ¿Por?**

**-Por que me hace falta y además… hace tiempo que deje de darte explicaciones –dije abriendo la puerta del apartamento.**

**-Hermione sabes que eso fue un malentendido, ella no … -dijo cogiendo mi brazo.**

**-¿No que Harry? –le interrumpí furiosa –Lo que yo vi me dice lo contrario, eras el mejor chico con el que había estado, superando a Ron…**

**-Vaya, gracias, eso lo tendré en cuenta –el aludido paso por mi lado con una sonrisa depositando las llaves de mi descapotable en mi mano.**

**-Lo siento Ron, no te enojes –el negó con la cabeza y se marcho riendo a su cuarto.**

**-Hermione sabes que te quiero, mas de lo que me imagine, ¿Por qué…**

**-¿Por que no lo intentamos? Harry eso ya esta pasado de moda y yo no estoy segura, no me lo pongas mas difícil –interrumpiéndolo y acto seguido saliendo de su apartamento, apreté el botón del ascensor, pero el muy jodido no se abría.**

**-Hermione espera –como acto de cobardía, lo se, pero me en fleché escaleras abajo, dejando a Harry solo en el piso.**

**Ginny y Luna ya estaban montadas en el auto, cosa que se me hizo más fácil, ahora no podía desconcentrarme, esta noche tendríamos que estar perfectas para la actuación, un par de pelas no venían mal a nadie.**

**Ron, después de que se hicieran las diez y media, me apresuro para que me arreglara, hoy quería salir…**

**-Venga Harry, Hermione volverá, ya lo veras, seguro que siente algo todavía, no te atormentes anda. –que palabras más animosas de verdad, este chico no valía para eso.**

**-Esta bien Ron, ya estoy listo –dije saliendo del baño –Vámonos ya que necesito un trago.**

**Bajamos en el ascensor y nos dirigimos a mi coche, donde lo primero que hice fue poner la música, no quería que Ron me siguiera hablando del tema de Hermione.**

**Tardamos bien poco en llegar, la verdad es que conducir me gustaba mas que aparecerme, aunque volar en mi escoba no se parecía a nada de esto, y era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa con motor y ruedas.**

**La puerta del pub estaba hasta los topes como siempre, pero como conocíamos al dueño bastante mejor que la mayoría de las personas, Goyle, que esa noche estaba en la puerta, nos dejo pasar enseguida.**

**La relación con Malfoy había cambiado desde que derrote al Voldemort, debido a que le salve la vida, quedo en deuda conmigo dicho por el claro. Así que e unió pronto a nosotros e incluso estuvo con Luna unas semanas en el colegio, pero no funciono.**

**Cuando pasamos la área de los vestidores, fuimos directamente a la sala vip, donde un tipo rubio platino estaba rodeado de mujeres preciosas, pero no tanto como ellas.**

**-Buenas noche Draco, señoritas –dijo Ron estrechándole la mano a Draco y besando la mejilla de cada chica.**

**-¿Qué tal va la noche? .pregunte después de saludar a Malfoy, las chicas cuanto mas lejos mejor.**

**-Perfecta, esta noche tenemos una actuación nueva, el Moulin Rouge a llegad o a la ciudad, ¿no están preciosa mis chicas? –dijo manoseando a una de ellas.**

**-Claro –dijimos por cortesía a las chicas que se ruborizaron.**

**Parecían pilinguis, pero claro, en esa época, el Moulin Rouge era un sitio donde los hombres buscaban sexo y entretenimiento. Todas llevaban picardías y algunas solo un escaso conjunto de ropa interior. También me pude dar cuenta de que los camareros y hasta el mismo Malfoy llevaban pantalones negros y camisa blanca sin mangas, con unos tirantes y botas negras.**

**-Todo un gigoló Draco –este me sonrió y se levanto con altanería.**

**-Espero que te guste la actuación Harry, te la dedico.**

**Me quede confuso, no entendía ni una palabra, pero le seguí muerto de la curiosidad.**

**Draco se subió al escenario con un bombín en la mano y un micrófono en la otra. La gente ya estaba al pie del escenario, pero también dejaron un pasillo entre medio, donde yo estaba sin saber por que. Podía notar la barrera mágica que había a cada lado, Draco siempre las ****ponía cuando las señoritas se bajaban del escenario, para que no ocurriera ningún accidente y mucho menos ninguna pelea, solo podía tras pasarla aquella persona que la vedette elegía para que bailara con ella o para hacerle alguna tontería.**

**Draco se aclaro la garganta y todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a el.**

**-Chicos y señoritas, esta noche tenemos a unas chicas que han preparado un numero muy picante y sexy, como siempre digo, no intentéis tocarlas a menos que ellas os lo pidan…Y ahora solo me queda deciros una cosa… -Draco se puso el bombín y puso grave la voz –¡BIENVENIDOS AL MOULIN ROUGEEEE!!**

**EL telón se levanto, dejando ver a tres chicas envueltas en batas de sedas y ropa interior muy sexy, mi verga estaba descontrolada.**

**Una voz muy dulce se empezó a escuchar.**

**Hermione:**

_**Where´s all my soul sisters**_

_**Let me hear all flow sisters**_

**Todas:**

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**_

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

**De golpe, las luces hicieron su presencia, las siluetas que antes estaban entre penumbras, ahora se contoneaban entre luces y ritmo, en unos divanes puestos en el escenario.**

**Golpe tras golpe y antes de que acabaran la introducción, las tres bombones del escenario se dieron la vuelta, dejando sus rostros a la luz. Miles de chicos se intentaban tirar al escenario como si de un tesoro valioso se tratar, peor solo se contentaron con silbidos provocadores, esos mismos que me hicieron querer estrangular a alguien y estaba encima del escenario.**

**A partir de ese momento, creí que me moría….**

Si quereis un beso oculto de Harry en vuestro cuerpo, nada mas que le teneis que dar al Go.

Muchos mimisikos

Xau hasta otra.

PD: Deciros que tengo dos capis mas escritos y listos para colgar.

LEAH


	9. Gestos provocadores y Besos Robados

**Aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capi lleno de lujuria y perversion, pobre Harry hay dios...**

**Muchas gracias por los RR. Esta vez han sido bastantes, me teniais que haber visto pegando botes por la casa jajaja.**

**_Yuna Granger_ aquii tienes la actuacion completa, queria dejaros con las ganitas jajaja.**

**_Princessa-18,_ a ti que te voy a decir, mi seguidora en todos lados, muchas gracias.**

**_Surizuice_ la primavera la sangre altera y a mi aun mas, con esta actuacion pongo en practica algo de mi locura.**

**_LowlyMARIANA_ poco se van a poder decir, pero a Harry no se le va a olvidar esta noche.**

**_Awen Granger_ ya se vera lo que paso enre Harry y Herms, poco a poco os ire poniendo pedactos jaja, es ke soy mala tengo que recnocerlo.**

**_laurus cullen weasly_ la cosa se va a poner muy caliente jaajaja.**

**Sin mas dilacion, aqui os dejo el capi mas pedido.**

* * *

**Gestos Provocadores y Besos Robados**

… _-Draco se puso el bombín y puso grave la voz – ¡BIENVENIDOS AL MOULIN ROUGEEEE!!_

_EL telón se levanto, dejando ver a tres chicas envueltas en batas de sedas y ropa interior muy sexy, mi verga estaba descontrolada._

_Una voz muy dulce se empezó a escuchar._

_Hermione:_

_Where´s all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear all flow sisters_

_Todas:_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_De golpe, las luces hicieron su presencia, las siluetas que antes estaban entre penumbras, ahora se contoneaban entre luces y ritmo, en unos divanes puestos en el escenario._

_Golpe tras golpe y antes de que acabaran la introducción, las tres bombones del escenario se dieron la vuelta, dejando sus rostros a la luz._

_A partir de ese momento, creí que me moría…._

**Harry POV**

**Ginny:**

_**He met marmalade down in the Moulin Rouge**_

_**Strutting her stuff on the street**_

_**She said Hello, hey **__**Joe**_

_**You wanna give it a go? **__**Oh oh no.**_

**Ron iba a matar a Ginny cuando terminaran la actuación, o si antes de que acabara pudiera traspasar de alguna manera la barrera de Draco que el muy cabron, estaba disfrutando desde bambalinas, la gente, como él, estaba bailando al compas que las chicas.**

**Hermione estaba acostada en el diván, posando su delicada mano por cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso en las prohibidas sobre la ropa. Los chicos estaban desquiciados. Luna en cambio, solo se estaba contoneando la primera vez que la mire, pero me equivocaba, su cuerpo se frotaban contra el diván y hasta hacia que muchas manos intentaran tocarla mientras que se acercaba al borde, pude ver que Nuestra Lunática estaba muy cambiada, pero centrémonos en lo que nos interesaba.**

**Yo estaba hipnotizado mirando a Hermione, pues sus ojos se habían clavado en los míos.**

**Luna se acerco a Ginny y se contonearon juntas mientras que juntas comenzaban a cantar. Hermione se unió después, pues estaba cantando mientras que elevaba su cuerpo desde el diván, dejando ver la belleza de su cuerpo, oh Dios…Me estaba poniendo muy malo.**

**Todas:**

_**Gitchi Gitchi ya ya dada (hey, hey, hey)**_

_**Gitchi Gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)**_

_**Mocca chocolate ya ya (oh yeah)**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, cçe soir (oh oh)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, cçe soir (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

**Ginny deslizo su bata de seda por su cuerpo muy lentamente, los chicos que estaban delante de ella alzaban los brazos para agarrarla y así poder tener un recuerdo de ella. En su cuerpo descansaba un corsé con una faldita todo, en amarillo chillón, con los demás accesorios en verde.**

**Dirigí mi mirada a Draco, estaba contemplando empalmad a Ginny, a este aun le picaba el culo la pelirroja, ella no se estaba dando cuenta, pero después habría que espantar a Draco con algún hechizo bien potente.**

**Luna se quedo sola en el escenario, la chicas se metieron detrás de un cambiador con las paredes de tela, dejando ver sus sombras, las cuales hacían parecer que las chicas estaban completamente desnudas, espero equivocarme.**

**Luna:**

_**He said in her boudoir while she freshened you**_

_**Boy drank all the Magnolia wine**_

_**On her black satin sheets**_

_**Is where he started to freak, yea.**_

**Todas:**

_**Gitchi Gitchi ya ya dada (hey, hey, hey)**_

_**Gitchi Gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)**_

_**Mocca chocolate ya ya (oh yeah)**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, cçe soir (oh oh)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, cçe soir (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

**Luna se unió a las chicas y durante el tiempo del rap, estuvieron las tres en cada pared del biombo,**

**Hermione:**

_**Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours**_

**Luna: **

_**Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters**_

**Ginny:**

_**Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade**_

**One more time, come on**

**Todas:**

_**Marmalade (ohh)**_

_**Lady Marmalade (ohh yeah)**_

_**Marmalade**_

**El momento mas esperado por mi, fue concedido por la aparición de Hermione entre humo, su bata había desaparecido y mis pies estaban de camino a su llamada.**

**Su mano me indicaba que me acercara a ella, la barrera me dejo y llegando a su lado canto.**

**Hermione:**

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth oh**_

_**Color of café au lait, alright**_

_**Made savage beast inside**_

_**Roar until he cried**_

**Sus manos me recorrían entero, hasta llego a tumbarme en el diván y subirse encima de mi, ese conjunto me daba ganas de quitárselo a bocados o lametones, me daba lo mismo.**

**Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.**

**-Te esta gustando la actuación, aun queda lo mejor muon ser...**

_**More (more) more (more) more!**_

**Ginny:**

_**Now he´s back home doing nine to five (mine to five)**_

**Luna:**

_**Living a gray flammel life**_

**Hermione:**

_**But when he turns off sleep memories keep**_

_**More more more…**_

_**Las chicas estaban a mí alrededor, la gente me silbaba y me animaba a meterles mano, pero no podía, estaba completamente paralizado. Las chicas cogían mis manos y se las ponían en el cuerpo mientras que cantaban y yo estaba deseando que terminara y sacar a Hermione de allí, antes de que me tirara encima de ella hay en medio.**_

_**Todas:**_

_**Gitchi Gitchi ya ya dada (hey, hey, hey)**_

_**Gitchi Gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)**_

_**Mocca chocolate ya ya (oh yeah)**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, cçe soir (oh oh)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, cçe soir (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

**Draco mantenía su sonrisa diabólica en la cara, estaba disfrutando viéndome así, menos mal que no había nadie conocido, o por lo menos y no lo veía, que si no, estaría aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba. Pero pensándolo mejor, tenia que disfrutar de lo que el señor me estaba concediendo, nunca Hermione volvería a dejarme tocar su cuerpo como en esa noche.**

**Así que cuando se metió entre mis piernas y descendió dejando, por unos segundo su cara en mi paquete, al subir, mis manos repasaron sus curvas, cosa que ella miro asombrada.**

**-Cuanto has tardado en caer en la tentación, joven buscador. –me susurro en el momento que se puso a mi espalda para tocar mi pecho desde atrás.**

**-¿Te gusta? Podría hacértelo todas las noches si quisieras y lo sabes –por este comentario me lleve un buen capón, la gente animaba a las chicas a que me maltrataran, pobre de mi.**

**Pero solo la castaña me maltrataba, las demás habían cogido a un chico del público y lo habían sentado en los divanes.**

**Hermione:**

_**Moulin…**_

**Luna:**

_**Lady Marmalade**_

**Ginny:**

_**Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh**_

**Hermione:**

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**Rockwilder baby**_

**Luna:**

_**Lady**_

**Ginny:**

_**Moulin Rouge**_

**Hermione:**

_**Oh ooh  
Da dum, da dum**_

**-Prepárate –fue lo único que Hermione me dijo antes de que…**

**Todas:**

_**Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**_

_**Yeah ça**_

**Después de que mientras que decían la última parte, Hermione se sentó en mis rodillas y se movía perfectamente, al terminar de la canción, sus labios me robaron un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, un beso lleno de perversión y lujuria. Ese beso que yo le había querido dar en el ascensor y que no me dejo.**

**Pero poco me duro el momento de gloria por que rápidamente, las chicas se habían levantado de sus respectivos chicos y ya habían saludado y habían desaparecido del escenario.**

**Yo, como un gilipollas, aun estaba sentado en el diván, con el sabor de sus labios y la furia contenida de ese beso.**

**No, no había estado preparado para ese beso, y nunca lo estaría.**

**Pero eso no iba a quedar así, tenia que devolverle la jugada, aunque fuera de otra manera.**

**Tenia que encontrar a Ron ¡YA!**

* * *

**Bueno chicas, si quereis ser Hermione en la ultima parte de la cancion y hacer con el l que querais, por que esta bajo vuestra merced, dadle al Go y dejad un RR**

**Muchas gracias y muchos mimisikos**

**LEAH**


	10. Entra en mi vida

**Bueno, no he teneido muchos Rr pero aqui os dejo otro capitulo. jajaja**

**Princessa-18, Awen Granger, laurus Cullen Weasly y LowlyMARIANA muchas garcias, por vosotras aqui esta la continuacion.**

**Muchos besos os kieroooooooooo**

Entra en mi vida

**Draco nos recibió con aplausos y reconocimientos, no me esperaba menos por que la gente había estado como loca con la actuación.**

**-Chicas, habéis estado geniales, la pista estaba llena y hasta la gente ha hecho una caja excepcional, tengo que agradecéroslo de verdad, me habéis echo famoso, la gente os reclama y yo no puedo hacer menos a mi publico. Os ofrezco trabajar aquí como mis cantantes principales-yo no podía esperar menos, pero es que las chicas estaban emocionadísimas con la noticia- ¿Qué me decís?**

**Las chicas esperaban mi consentimiento, ellas estaban pegando saltos ya por toda la oficina de Malfoy, pero Ginny ya estaba en los brazos de Draco dándole las gracias.**

**-¿Qué vamos a cobrar? Las actuaciones no van a ser todos los días Malfoy, también tenemos nuestra vida –las chicas me echaban miradas asesinas –Solo aceptare si son los fines de semana.**

**Los ojos de Luna y Ginny brillaban como faroles, también estaban abiertos como platos, no se esperaban que yo aceptara, aunque pusiera mis condiciones, siempre las pongo.**

**-De acuerdo, tomad –nos dio un sobre a cada una –No se si lo queréis en dinero mágico o en Euros, así que podéis cobrarlo en lo que queráis-dentro del sobre había un talón de 3.000€ para cada una, estaba feliz.**

**-Esto esta genial, gracias Malfoy –dije sonriente.**

**-Deja de llamarme Malfoy, soy Draco, olvidemos lo que paso entre nosotros, ¿tregua? –alzo la mano en señal de paz.**

**Asentí y se la estreche, no había que hacer males contra mi nuevo jefe, pero se le veía feliz y muy alegre.**

**-Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que llevar un pub y estamos perdiendo muchos pedidos, mis camareros no dan abasto.**

**- Si quieres yo puedo echar una mano –Ginny no se había separado aun de los brazos de Draco. Este la miro extrañado pero acepto.**

**-Claro, un par de manos no le viene mal a nadie. ¿Estas buscando trabajo?**

**-¿Tienes algún trabajo mas para mi? –Ginny estaba muy seductora esta noche, la canción se le había subido a la cabeza.**

**-Esta noche hablaremos pelirroja, ahora vente conmigo, señoritas –dijo saliendo con Ginny agarrada de su brazo.**

**-Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos, no pensaras continuar la noche con estas pintas ¿verdad? –Luna salía de la oficina y agradecía a los chicos que se acercaban a ella felicitándola.**

**Yo me eche un hechizo de invisibilidad, no me apetecía ser apabullada por los hombres que aun esperaban en la puerta para manosearme mientras que me alagaban.**

**Esquivando a la gente, llegue vivía al cuarto donde Draco nos había dejado para cambiarnos. Busque mi ropa entre la de las chicas, pues eran desordenadas hasta allí, la encontré debajo de sus maletas, así que me cambie.**

**Busque a Draco por todo el pub, a Ron lo había encontrado coqueteando con una de las chicas que Draco antes tenia en sus brazos.**

**Lo vi entrando en la barra con una pelirroja cogida de su mano. Ginny aun conservaba la ropa que había utilizado para la actuación, y a nadie le pareció importarle…**

**-¿Esa que esta en la barra no es Ginny? –pregunto Ron.**

**-¿Y te das cuenta ahora? Ron, ¿no has visto al actuación verdad? –le conteste con otra pregunta. El negó con la cabeza.**

**-La verdad des que e estado algo ocupado Harry. –lo capte al vuelo, Ron había echado un polvo en algún aseo, seguro.**

**-Pues si que es ella, y como va vestida, si mi madre se enterara de esto la metería en un convento, vamos tengo que sacarla de allí.**

**Ron camino decidido hasta la barra y agarro a su hermana por… La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de donde la iba a agarrar para que no enseñara algo de su cuerpo.**

**Yo le seguí, pero no en la misma dirección, Draco estaba sirviendo copas a la gente que se había apiñado en la barra por Ginny.**

**-Draco, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa –le grite debido a lo alto que estaba la música.**

**-Has visto a nuestra Hermione, ¿Verdad? –Asentí ruborizándome, ahora si que lo estaba -¿Qué tienes en mente?**

**-Necesito que….**

**Salí ya arreglada para disfrutar de la noche, ahora no me importaba que los chico se me acercaran, pues la vestimenta que llevaba era mucho mejor y menos provocativa, aunque me pusiera lo que me pusiera, nada iba a ser mas provocativo que el picardías que llevaba puesto anteriormente.**

**Los chicos se acercaron a mi, y entre besos y presentaciones, uno de ellos me invito a tomar una copa, cosa que acepte sin pensármelo, necesitaba un tequila ya.**

**Acompañe a JD a la barra, donde mi compañera Ginny, estaba aun sin cambiarse y sirviendo bebidas a una velocidad tremenda.**

**-Perdone señorita –que caballero era mi acompañante –Puedes ponernos un JB con cola y… ¿Tu que quieres Hermione?**

**-Un tequila…**

**La voz de Draco llego desde los altavoces y presentaba una nueva actuación, así que me gire para el escenario al compa que empezaba la música a sonar.**

**Harry:**

_**Buenas noche, mucho gusto**_

_**Eras una chica más**_

_**Después de cinco minutos**_

_**Ya era alguien especial**_

_**Sin hablarte, sin tocarte,**_

_**Algo dentro se encendió**_

_**En tus ojos se hacia tarde**_

_**Y me olvidaba del reloj**_

**Draco:**

_**Estos días a tu lado **_

_**Me enseñaron que en verdad**_

_**No hay tiempo determinado**_

_**Para comenzar a amar**_

_**Siento algo tan profundo**_

_**Que no tiene explicación**_

_**No hay razón ni lógica **_

_**En mi corazón**_

**-Ginny…Mejor que sea doble y me pongas dos. **

**Harry y Draco estaban en el escenario sentados en una banqueta cada uno, un dúo de chicos con una voz increíble, cosa extraña en Harry, ya que nunca lo había oído contar, por lo menos en lo que duro nuestra relación, y mira que fueron varios años.**

**El ojiverde me miraba mientras que cantaba, mi acompañante se dio cuenta y me miraba.**

**Los dos:**

_**Entra en mi vida**_

_**Te abro la puerta**_

_**Se que en tus brazos**_

_**Ya no habrá noches desiertas**_

_**Entra en mi vida**_

_**Yo te lo ruego**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar**_

_**Pero empecé a necesitar…te luego**_

**La mirada de Draco estaba fija en Ginny, que me acababa de servir los tragos y se había dado cuenta de que Draco cantaba junto a Harry, provoco que se le cayera la botella de téquiela y que Draco se riera al ver lo que había pasado**

**Draco:**

_**Buenas noches, mucho gusto**_

_**Ya no existe nadie más**_

_**Después de este tiempo juntos**_

_**No puedo volver atrás**_

_**Harry:**_

_**Tú me hablaste, me tocaste**_

_**Te volviste mi ilusión**_

_**Quiero que seas dueña**_

_**De mi corazón**_

**Mientras que volvían a cantar el estribillo, Harry se levanto de la butaca y había empezado a descender del escenario. La gente se apartaba a su paso, las chicas esperando que se parara y las miradas, pero su mirada aun estaba en mi.**

**Me tome los dos tequilas a palo seco antes de volver a mirarlo. Ya se estaba asando y el agujero que tenia en el pecho había vuelto a salir a flote. Agujero que había logrado meter en lo más adentro de mi corazón**

**Draco:**

_**Entra en mis horas**_

_**Sálvame ahora**_

**Harry me tomo de la mano, no me había dado cuenta hasta que se la llevo a la boca y la beso**

**Harry:**

_**Abre tus brazos fuerte**_

_**Y déjame entrar**_

**Me atrajo hasta el y me apreso entre sus brazos, llevándome a la pista me canto al oído, dejando a un Draco sonriente cantando solo.**

**Draco:**

_**Entra en mi vida**_

_**Te abro la puerta**_

_**Se que en tus brazos**_

_**Ya no habrá noches desiertas**_

_**Entra en mi vida**_

_**Yo te lo ruego**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar**_

_**Pero empecé a necesitar…te luego**_

**Sus brazos eran una cárcel caliente, mi cuerpo respondía a sus brazos y mi cabeza encajaba a la perfección en su cuello. **

**Draco:**

_**Te comencé por extrañar**_

**Harry se separo de mi y canto con una voz muy dulce**

**Harry:**

_**Pero empecé a necesitar…**_

**Los dos:**

…_**te luego**_

**La gente se volcó con ellos, Draco saludaba desde el escenario y Harry solo tenía ojos para mí. Luna se acerco a mí y me saco de los brazos de Harry, que se me quedo mirando.**

**-Niña, eso a sido lo mas romántico que he visto en mi vida, nadie jamás había echo eso, y de quien menos me imaginaba… ¿sabias que Harry cantaba? –Mi mirada aun estaba perdida, esa canción era para mi, y el mensaje era una clara declaración.- ¿Herms estas bien? –pestañee y volví a ser yo.**

**-Si, ha sido bonito ¿verdad? –Luna me miraba con una ceja levantada.**

**-TU no estabas aquí, aun estas perdida en los mundos de yupi nena. ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?**

**-Claro –respondí, mentira, no me había enterado de nada.**

**-Pues eso… -Ginny se acerco a mí con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.**

**-¿No canta Draco como los ángeles? Me ha dicho que me dedicaba la canción, bueno a las dos, por que Harry se le ha visto muy interesado en ti mona.**

**-¿Tu crees? –Me hice la tonta, no estaba en mi mejor momento para hablar con ellas –Con permiso, JD me esta esperando.**

**-Esta tía esta mal de la cabeza, Te lo digo yo –las escuche decir mientras que me dirigía a la barra**

**Pero JD no estaba allí, pero Harry si, junto con Ron que parecía de mal humor.**

**Pase por su lado pero no hice caso alguno de lo que me dijo.**

**Las imágenes del tren aun estaban en mi mente, y después de lo que había pasado no se iba a ir en un par de semanas.**

**-Hermione, espera, -Harry me agarro del brazo parándome.**

**-¿Qué quieres Harry? –le dije girándome**

**-Quiero que me des una oportunidad, después de lo que paso entre nosotros no he podido olvidarte y lo sabes, te llame y te busque, pero desapareciste.**

**-Harry, lo nuestro se quedo en nada desde aquel día, me hiciste mucho daño y eso no se le hace a la persona que amas. Ahora si me disculpas, me largo a buscar un trago y alguien con quien bailar. –me solté de su brazo y me dirigí a la barra.**

**Rick, el camarero que Ginny se había tirado la coche anterior me sonrió.**

**-¿Qué se te ofrece preciosa? Me ha encantado la actuación de esta noche… ¿Volveréis?**

**-Un coctel como el de ayer y si volveremos el finde que viene. –dije apoyándome en la barra y agarrando una pajita que había en un vaso con mas de ellas.**

**-Marchando preciosa.**

**Poco tardo Rick en traerme el coctel explosivo de la otra noche. **

**-Por cierto… ¿Qué nombre tiene este coctel? –pregunte curiosa acercándome mas a el.**

**-Desde ahora gatita… ¿Te gusta? –dijo acercándose a mi.**

**-Sabes que si, nos hace mucha ilusión que un coctel como este, que te deja borracha perdida en un momento, lleve nuestro nombre Rick.**

**El se rio y me acaricio la mejilla, la señal de alarma me aviso de que esto no estaba bien, así que me separe de el y busque a Luna por la pista, puesto que Ginny había vuelto a la barra. La encontré bailando con dos tíos muy bien formados.**

**-Yo creo que a estos les daban dos –le dije a Luna en el oído cuando llegue a su lado.**

**-¿Dos que Hermione? –dijo mientras que bailaba.**

**-Pues nena… Dos petit suis –reímos juntas mientras que uno de ellos me invitaba a bailar.**

**La mirada de Harry estuvo toda la noche puesta en mi, observando cada uno de los movimientos que hacia**

**-Yo creo que esto no va bien –le dije a Ron, que no apartaba la mirada de Ginny y le espantaba a algunos moscones que la rondaban.**

**-Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo muy bien Harry, por que no lo reconoces y ya esta.**

**-No Ron, se que lo hice mal, pero no fue como ella se cree. –le conteste Creo que me voy a ir a casa, no me encuentro bien y viéndola con ese tipo, me dan ganas de partirle la cara.**

**-¿A Hermione? –me dijo Ron alarmado**

**-No idiota, al tipo. No llegues tarde a casa.**

**Me despedí de él y me encamine a la salida. Justo cuando iba a por mi abrigo, escuche ruidos en un privado, mas bien unos gritos.**

**Sin preguntar si quiera, abrí la cortina que tapaba a los que ocupaban el privado y vía Hermione en una posición demasiado comprometida.**

**Me quede helado, así que me gire, pero los gritos de ella me alarmaron.**

**-Harry, ayúdame, estate quieto, ya te he dicho que no.**

**-Venga putita si lo estas deseando, en el escenario te veías muy bien con ese tipo.**

**La sangre se me coagulo en la cabeza. Ese tipo intentaba violar a mi amada, no eso no lo iba a permitir. Así que volví a correr la cortina y se lo saque de encima. El tío al sentir mis manos, se intento zafar, pero su puño paso rozando mi cara, a lo que yo respondí con un puñetazo en el estomago que le hizo caer al suelo en el instante.**

**Hermione se coloco bien la falda corta que llevaba y se levanto como pudo.**

**-Gracias Harry, si no llegas a volver no me escapo de este asqueroso –le metió un punta pie en sus partes nobles, que hasta a mi me dolió.**

**-De nada Hermione, hasta otra.**

**Me encamine a la salida de nuevo, pero Hermione me agarro del brazo.**

**-Me puedes llevar a casa, me quiero ir ya y le he dejado las llaves a Luna, así puede volver a casa. Aunque no creo que puedan conducir.**

**Lo último lo dijo más para ella que para mí, pero daba lo mismo. Solo asentí y salí del pub con Hermione a mi espalda. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y yo me subí por mi lado una vez que ella se monto.**

**El trayecto hasta casa fue silencioso, ninguno hablamos, echaba de menos la conversación de la noche pasada cuando ella se coloco encima mío. Dios lo que daría por volverla a sentir.**

**Pero no llego a pasar, llegamos pronto a casa y ella se bajo rápidamente del coche. Me espero a que yo bajara y juntos entramos en el bloque de apartamentos, luego en el ascensor y a la misma vez, en nuestros apartamentos. Nos despedimos con un hasta luego y cerramos las puertas.**

**Me apoye en la puerta y expulse aire.**

**-Por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil.**

**Me apoye en la pare y me susurre a mi misma.**

**-¿Por que no puedo volver con el?**

**Bueno chicas, si quereis ser esa persona de la cancion..**

**No mas denle al Go y Harry os cantara al oido**

**Muchos mimisikos**

**Leah**


	11. Mismo Error

**Mis niñas, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que recientemente tuve un accidente de coche y como cque con el tratamiento que me han puesto, no hay manera de poder ponerme a escribir jajaja. Pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capi y espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.**

* * *

**Mismo Error**

**Harry POV**

**La noche estaba muy adentrada, no tenia ni pizca de sueño. Las sabanas de mi cama estaban completamente liadas sobre mí. Dios, no me podía quitar la imagen de ella sobre mí.**

_**EL MISMO ERROR  
MIENTRAS ME DOY VUELTAS ENTRE MIS SÁBANAS  
Y UNA VEZ MÁS, NO PUEDO DORMIR  
SALGO AFUERA Y HASTA LA CALLE  
Y MIRO A LAS ESTRELLAS POR DEBAJO DE MIS PIES  
RECORDANDO LAS COSAS QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ  
ASI QUE AQUÍ VOY  
**_

**Me he arrepentido cada minuto de mi vida por lo que hice aquel día, cuando la perdí. Pero ella ahora no quiere saber nada. Cogiendo un pantalón de deporte salgo a dar una vuelta. Tal vez la noche me acoja en su seno y me ayude a afrontar todo esto.**

**  
**_**HOLA, HOLA**_

_**NO HAY LUGAR A DONDE NO PUEDA IR  
MI MENTE ESTÁ LODOSA PERO  
MI CORAZÓN ES PESADO, COMO SE VE  
HE PERDIDO LA PISTA QUE PERDIÓ  
ASI QUE AQUÍ VOY  
**_**  
**

**Miro hacia su ventana y la puedo ver como su bella figura se mueve detrás de las cortinas. Su pelo sedoso la acompaña con cada grácil movimiento. Mi corazón esta destrozado, quería tener la posibilidad de hablar cara a cara y explicarle lo que ocurrió, pero dudo que me escuchara. Que débil podía llegar a ser cuando la carne es traicionera.**

_**Flash Back**_

**Me subí en el tren y busque un compartimiento en el cual esperar a Hermione, mi dulce novia. Ella estaba en el compartimiento de los prefectos, y tardaría un poco. Ron también estaba allí al haber sido nombrados prefectos, hasta que el tren no pisara King Cross no dejarían de serlos.**

**Encontré uno al final del tren, estaba vacio y era perfecto. Ese no era como en los que me había sentado todos estos años, en el había una mesa y una cama junto a un sofá. **

**-Dios es enorme. –la verdad que lo era, y a mi me venia perfecto para pasar un rato a solas con Hermione.**

**Pero no todo salió como yo quería, alguien entro, aun estoy muy confundido, no es escusa pero no se como logro embaucarme. Maldita rubia.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**  
**_**ASI QUE MANDÉ A ALGUNOS HOMBRES A LUCHAR**_

_**Y UNO VOLVIÓ AL MORIR LA NOCHE,  
DIJO "¿HAS VISTO A MI ENEMIGO?"  
DIJO "EL LUCÍA IGUAL QUE YO"  
Y ME PREPARÉ PARA CORTARME A MI MISMO  
Y AQUI VOY**_

******De lejos, distinguí la sombra de Ron, venia hablando con una linda chica, resultando ser Luna. Al verme se quedaron mudos.**

******-Esto Harry… -Ron no sabia donde meterse.**

******-No hay nada que decir –Le di un beso en la mejilla a Luna –Mejor contigo que con otro desquiciado.**

******-Gracias Harry –Luna me miro y me sonrió. -¿Estas echo polvo, verdad? –asentí lentamente y volví a mirar hacia la ventana de Hermione.**

******-Es que ya sabes lo que pienso y te dije en su momento.**

******-Si ya Ron, pero no es para que me lo recuerdes todos los días.**

******- Si quieres puedo ir a verla, luego ya le cuento a Ron y tu mismo decides.**

******-Seria un gran favor el que te debiera por eso Luna, eres la mejor. –Ella asintió y le dio un pico a Ron, este colorado más que su propio pelo, la miro embobada mientras que se metía en el edificio.**

_******NO ESTOY PIDIENDO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD,  
ESTOY GRITANDO HASTA EL LÍMITE DE MI VOZ,  
DAME UNA RAZÓN, PERO NO ME DES UNA ELECCIÓN,  
PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE COMETERÉ EL MISMO ERROR DE NUEVO,**_

_**********OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**********Hermione POV**

**********Luna llego a casa muy contenta, se le notaba que después de la actuación había encontrado una pareja y se lo había pasado de muerte. Ginny aun no había dado señales de vida, pero de ella no había que preocuparse mucho.**

**********-Buenas noches princesa de las sombras. –me dijo nada mas dejar las llaves en el recibidor.**

**********-Buenas noche Lunita, ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? –pregunte tumbándome en el sofá.**

**********-De fabula. ¿Y tú?**

**********-No también como tu, puedo decir –y era la verdad.**

**********-Hermione, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –me extrañe, ella nunca actuaba así.**

**********-Pues claro.**

**********-¿Qué es lo que paso con Harry aquel día en la estación? –sabia que tarde o temprano saldría ese tema.**

**********-No paso nada Luna… -me miro mal. Sabía que mentía.**

**********-Si claro.**

**********-Luna, no es un tema muy sociable, se que prometimos contárnoslo todo. Pero de Harry precisamente no es de quien me gustaría hablar ahora mismo.**

**********-Solo quiero saber si fue tan grave como para que rompierais vuestra preciosa relación. –esperaba que con una simple respuesta se alejaría de ese tema.**

**********-Si, para mí si lo fue.**

**********Se levanto y volvió a coger las llaves. –Ahora mismo regreso, espérame levantada plis, Ginny tendrá que contarnos muchas cosas.**

**********-Si es que duerme esta noche aquí. –dije mas para mi misma que para ella.**

_**********  
**__**Y TAL VEZ ALGÚN DÍA NOS CONOCEREMOS  
Y TAL VEZ CONVERSEMOS Y NO SOLO HABLAREMOS  
NO COMPRES LAS PROMESAS PORQUE  
NO HAY PROMESAS QUE YO ME GUARDE,  
Y MI REFLEJO ME DA PROBLEMAS  
ASI QUE AQUÍ VOY**_

_********__**NO ESTOY PIDIENDO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD,  
ESTOY GRITANDO HASTA EL LÍMITE DE MI VOZ,  
DAME UNA RAZÓN, PERO NO ME DES UNA ELECCIÓN,  
PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE COMETERÉ EL MISMO ERROR DE NUEVO  
**_

_**********OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**********  
Harry POV**

**********Luna entro en al apartamento después de que Ron le abriera la puerta. Su cara lo decía todo, no me moleste en preguntar.**

**********-Por Merlín y todas sus órdenes. ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para que volvamos a estar juntos? –dije suspirando antes de dejarme caer en el sillón de mimbre que Ron se había empeñado en meter.**

**********-Pues demuéstrale que no eres el mismo de antes –Luna estaba sentada al lado de Ron y se hacían carantoñas y mimitos.**

**********-Me vuelvo a la cama, me estáis poniendo peor. –dije levantándome.**

**********-Envidioso –Escuche mientras que cerraba mi puerta.**

_**********  
MIENTRAS ME DOY VUELTAS ENTRE MIS SÁBANAS  
Y UNA VEZ MÁS, NO PUEDO DORMIR  
SALGO AFUERA Y HASTA LA CALLE  
Y MIRO A LAS ESTRELLAS  
MIRO A LAS ESTRELLAS, CAYENDO  
Y ME PREGUNTO DONDE FUE QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ...**_

* * *

**Bueno mis niñas...**

**Si quereis pasar un ratiko dentro de la cama de Harry nada mas que teneis que darle al Go.**

**Muchos mimisikos**

**Leah**


	12. ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo, no?

**Muchas gracias por los coments aunke solo sean tres. Yuna Granger , LowlyMARIANA y Laurus Cullen Weasley este capi va dedicado a vosotras.**

**Deciros ke lo siento si no he popdido colgar antes, pero con lo del accidente y ahora la rehabilitacion no estoy en mis cabales.**

**Hoy que me he encontrado mejor. Aki lo teneis.**

**Con todo mi cariño**

* * *

**Un clavo saca otro clavo… ¿no?**

**Hermione POV**

**La semana paso tranquila, Harry intentaba hablar conmigo pero siempre intentaba que hubiera algo para no hacerlo. Se estaba consumiendo poco a poco la llama de nosotros, pero por mí, por que por él aun seguiríamos en las mismas. Pero no, no se puede olvidar así como así. Es una cosa de principios que Harry nunca podrá entender de mí.**

**Ese viernes estábamos en el local de Draco ensayando, bueno, más bien Luna y yo, por que Ginny estaba en brazos de Malfoy a cada minuto. Así no había ni dios que pudiera sacar un número adelante. Luna seguía intentando sacar la coreografía y yo calentaba la voz, Ginny calentaba otras cosas….**

**-Chicas, por favor, un poco de seriedad. –Ginny se separo de su chico y me miro –Draco pareces un crio de doce años, enamorado hasta la medula.**

**-Es que eso es lo que soy –Agarro a Ginny de la cintura y la apretó contra él –Ahora que la tengo puedo disfrutar de Ginny hasta que ella se canse de mi.**

**-Eso no pasara nunca amor-Ginny le dio un pequeño beso y se alejo de Draco.**

**Esa noche teníamos una actuación, Ginny, Luna y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra. Entre risas y alguna que decía alguna barbaridad, terminamos a las siete. Teníamos tres horas para hacer lo que quisiéramos y para arreglarnos. Ginny se quedo con Draco y Luna salió conmigo del local.**

**-Herms ¿vas para casa? –pregunto la rubia**

**-Si, ¿tienes algo que hacer? –dije echando a andar hacia mi coche**

**-Esto… hequedadoconRonparatomaralgo –fue un trabalenguas sin sentido para mi.**

**-¿Cómo? –la rapidez ahora mismo no era lo mío. Luna me miro.**

**-He quedado con Ron para tomar algo –Ahora miraba al suelo**

**-Perfecto, me alegro de veras –mentira, no quería ser la única que estaba sola –Nos vemos luego en casa.**

**La deje en la puerta, ya que había vuelto al ver que e olvidaba de darle el cd con la música. Montándome en el coche, pegue la frente contra el volante**

**-Venga Hermione, no es para tanto. Puedes llevar esto –los ánimos que me daba a mi misma no me hacían sentirme mejor.**

**Metí la llave en el contacto y arranque. Cierto era que no iba a meterme en mi solitaria casa, así que opte por dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Las parejas iban de la mano por la calle, caricias y besos por todas partes, hasta los más viejitos aun conservaban viva la llama del amor. Regalaban flores a sus señoras, las cuales se sonrojaban como quinceañeras. Todo precioso, pero no para mí. Decidí aparcar y meterme en la primera cafetería que viera o mejor aun, hacer un viaje relámpago a cualquier ciudad del mundo.**

**-Si, ¿Por qué no? –me pregunte. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, esperaba saber aun hacerlo. Bajándome del coche y cerrándolo bien, busque un lugar solitario, no quería que nadie me viera y meterme en un buen lio.**

**Lo encontré cerca de un parque. Una sucesión de arboles me pareció lo mas privado. Girando sobre mi misma, deje que mi corazón eligiera un sitio. Cuando la sensación ceso, abrí los ojos y pude ver donde me encontraba. Paris… ¡Genial! La peor ciudad ante mi situación. Comencé a caminar hasta la Torre Eiffel. Subiría y admiraría las vistas de Francia. Si eso era lo mejor.**

**Después de diez minutos, subí hasta el ultimo pisa de dicho torre y he de deciros, que es la mejor vista que he tenido en mi vida hasta ahora. Había parejas, como no. Un toque en mi hombro me sorprendió. Di un salto y me giré asustada. Un chico moreno de facciones duras me miraba a través de unos ojos chocolate. Los reconocí de inmediato. Viktor Krum.**

**-Buenas tardes Hermione –ya no arrastraba las R y se le entendía mucho mejor.**

**-Viktor ¿Qué tal? -¿Qué le iba a decir?**

**-Bien gracias, ¿Qué te trae por la linda ciudad de Paris?**

**-La verdad –él asintió –Tenia ganas de desaparecer y me deje guiar.**

**-Debes de estar muy enamorada –"¿también él se había dado cuenta?" –Para haberte aparecido aquí. Esta ciudad rebosa amor.**

**-No tanto como crees –mentí**

**-Entonces… ¿Te puedo invitar? –Piensa Herms, no tienes nada que hacer, lo ocurrido en el colegio fue muy bonito.**

**-Si, porque no –respondí.**

**Viktor me agarro de la mano y alzando su varita, nos traslado hasta una terraza, que por lo que vi, era mágica. Magos y brujas vestían túnicas informales y otros uniformes de colegio. Pero muy empalagosos la verdad (n/a la nena esta que se le tira a alguna pareja como no la saquen pronto)**

**-Esto… Viktor… -dije tomando asiento.**

**-Tranquilla Hermione, aquí sirven el mejor café. Conozco al dueño.**

**Asentí, y vi que tenía razón. El propio dueño vino a saludarnos y a pedir por nosotros. Supuestamente "uno no tiene a una chica tan preciosa en su bar" dijo Charls, el dueño.**

**-Gracias –conteste ruborizada**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te va? –Viktor me prestaba total atención.**

**-Bastante bien. Estoy viviendo con Luna y Ginny, trabajo a veces para el ministerio mágico, pero normalmente, trabajo cuidando niños.**

**-¡Vaya! Pensé que ya debías de ser la mejor auror del mundo mágico –negué con la cabeza –pero me equivoque.**

**-Ya ves, cosas de la vida. Ya con la solicitud aprobada, decidí que no entraría. Ahora espero poder estudiar pediatría.**

**-¿Pedí...que? –dijo Viktor arqueando una ceja.**

**-Pediatría. Doctora de niños. Me da igual que sea en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Lo tengo decidido.**

**-Me encantan los niños. Pero con lo del quiddich no es que tenga mucho tiempo para echarme novia y pensar en el futuro. –Charls nos trajo los cafés, sus aromas eran exquisitos –Pero espero tener que dejar de buscar –mi móvil sonó, me agache a cogerlo de mi bolso y al subir la cabeza unos labios atraparon los míos.**

**Ya no me acordaba del sabor de esos labios gruesos "Tonta, cierto moreno distinto a este los borro" –Gracias conciencia mía. Si cierto.**

**Me separe al instante, Viktor aun seguía con los ojos cerrados relamiéndose.**

**-Fresas…**

**-¿Fresas? –pregunte. ¿A que venia eso ahora?**

**-Así es como sabes para mí. Necesito más de ti Hermione. ¿Hay algún impedimento para que cenes esta noche conmigo? –Asentí.**

**-Tengo una actuación, bueno varias. Lo siento –mire mi reloj. Ya solo me quedaba media hora. –Viktor me tengo que marchar.**

**-¿Puedo ir a verte? –estaba bastante interesado (n/a ¡No que va!)**

**-Claro. Puedes venirte a mi casa y esperarme para irnos juntos –me bebí el café de un trago –Riquísimo.**

**-¿Verdad? –Asentí relamiéndome los labios –Pues es uno de tantos que probaras conmigo. –sonreí.**

**Pagamos y salimos del bar. Viktor nos escondió y nos aparecimos cogidos de la mano en el mismo lugar que estaba mi coche. Alarmada por lo que pudiera pasar si lo muggles nos pillaban apareciendo de la nada. Nada bueno seguro, Viktor se acerco a mi oído, pude sentir su aliento.**

**-Tranquila, mira allí –una pareja venia charlando animadamente. Mas bien, una replica de nosotros pero mas acaramelados, que se acercaban a mi coche –Apresúrate, monta ya.**

**Y así lo hicimos, justo cuando las replicas lo hicieron, quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Conduje a bastante velocidad. No me iba a dar tiempo a nada, Viktor estaba en silencio mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba.**

**-Si.**

**-¿Si que? –pregunte aparcando ya.**

**-En esta ciudad, tu eres la mujer más bonita de todas –me ruborice al instante, otra vez.**

**-Gracias –me baje del coche, Viktor no -¿Viktor?**

**-¿Si? –se asomo por mi lado del coche, su sonrisa era igualita a la de anuncio del profident (n/a pasta de dientes) Mas blanca que la nieve.**

**-¿Vienes? –me agache quedado a la altura de él. Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez, no se por que, le seguí el rollo.**

**Sus besos cálidos pero bastos, demostraban lo distinto que era de él. Separándonos lentamente, Viktor me sonrió –Si, ya voy.**

**Subimos en el ascensor y enseguida, más bien corriendo, entramos en mi apartamento. Todo estaba silencioso, una nota en el espejo de la entradita era reluciente. Era de las chicas**

_"**Herms, no llegues tarde. Te esperamos allí, acuérdate de las pruebas de sonido y de los viejos amigos que viven en frente. Por que repito, no llegues tarde"**_

_**Luna y Ginny**_

**¿Por qué demonios me tendría que acordar de los vecinos de en frente?**

**Al carajo con ellos. Víctor aun estaba en la puerta, frente a mí.**

**-Siéntete como si estuviera en tu casa. Voy a darme una ducha rápida, tardo un minuto. –Viktor asintió y se acomodo en el sofá.**

**-Ve tranquila, no me moveré de aquí.**

**Los minutos contaban contra mí. Deprisa me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. Sentir el agua sobre mi cuerpo era estupendo. Me enjabone y enjuague mi pelo y el cuerpo, terminando así con la ducha. Desempañando el cristal del baño, vi reflejada a una Hermione muy distinta. Sus facciones eran ya de toda una mujer, por no hablar de mi cuerpo… Curvas donde antes no había nada, aunque estaba encantada de tenerlas, pero del brillo de sus ojos ya no era el mismo de antes. Había desaparecido la niña rata de biblioteca, pero dándose cuenta de que **

**sus gran amigos la echaban de menos, sus libros. Su vida había cambiado mucho. Y ahora tenia que hacer algo para volver a ser ella. Tenia que cambiar, ella lo sabía.**

**Salió del cuarto de balo y se asomo por la puerta. Viktor estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. Al girarse con la taza en la mano, me pillo mirándole.**

**-¿Te importa?**

**-Para nada, ya te había dicho que esta era tu casa. Dos minutos y estaré lista –me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí disimuladamente.**

**Los minutos contaban contra mí. Deprisa me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. Sentir el agua contra mi cuerpo se sentía maravillosa. Me enjabone y enjuague mi cuerpo y mi pelo, para salir luego de la ducha agarrando la toalla que tenia preparada y me la lie en el cuerpo.**

**Desempañando el cristal del lavabo, vi reflejada a una Hermione muy distinta. Sus facciones era ya de toda una mujer, por no hablar de su cuerpo, curvas donde antes no había nada, pero muy encantada de tenerlas, pero el brillo de sus ojos que tanto le gustaba, había desaparecido. Ya no era la rata de biblioteca que era su mayor felicidad, sus libros. Su vida había dado un giro de 360º y ahora tenia que hacer algo para volver a ser la misma, pero no igual. Tenia que cambiar ya, ella lo sabía.**

**Salió del cuarto de baño y se asomo por la puerta de su cuarto. Viktor estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. Al girarse con la taza en la mano, pillo a una Herms ruborizada.**

**-¿Te importa?**

**-Nop, ya te he dicho, siéntete como en tu casa. 2 minutos y estaré lista –me guio un ojo y yo le sonreí.**

**Harry POV**

**-…Diga –conteste al teléfono**

**-… Potter**

**-Malfoy –murmure**

**-…El mismo, quería hablar contigo. ¿Puedes pasarte esta noche por el club?**

**-Creo que si –Como si tuviera algo que hacer.**

**-… Ok, a las 11. Adiós.**

**-Adiós Malfoy –Colgué y termine de arreglarme.**

**Esta noche había elegido un traje de chaqueta blanco, acompañado con una camisa verde oscura, dejando los tres primeros botones abiertos. Con zapatos a juego blancos, sali de la habitación. Ron estaba acicalándose frente al espejo de la entrada.**

**-Wow Harry… ¿De cacería esta noche? –enarque una ceja.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay de malo que me ponga este traje?**

**-Pues... –Ron dudo antes de contestarme –Nada, descúbrelo tu mismo**

**-Ok, lo que tu digas. Me marcho ¿te vienes? –Ron volvió a mirarse en el espejo.**

**-No, aun tengo que ver lo que me voy a poner -¿desde cuando Ronal Weasly se preocupaba por lo que se ponía?**

**Salí cerrando la puerta despacio, andando pensativo donde estaría Hermione. No la había oído llegar, ni mucho menos los ruidos que se solían escuchar desde su apartamento. Esta noche me apetecía mas que nunca convertir mi coche en un descapotable (n/a me encantan los descapotables) y poner el coche a lo máximo.**

**Choque contra algo duro, la espalda de alguien cuando levante la vista. Y hay fue cuando lo vi. ¿Qué demonios hacia acá Viktor Krum?**

**-Potter. ¿De donde has salido tú? –Concéntrate Harry, no hagas ninguna estupidez.**

**-Eso lo debería de preguntar yo. Vivo aquí –Me encare, este búlgaro ya me estaba tocando las narices.**

**-Me alegro –miro a su derecha ¿su derecha? ¿Esa era Herms? ¿Mi Hermione?**

**-vaya Granger, que bonita te ves. Krum, señorita –Bese la mano de Hermione, como todo un caballero, y me marche dejando a una Hermione muy sonrojada.**

**Hermione POV**

**¿De verdad que un clavo saca a otro clavo?**

**Por que si no fuera por el hico amable que tengo a mi lado, que me mantiene agarrada del brazo, me hubiera desmayado.**

**¿A alguien le podía quedar mejor ese traje blanco que al moreno de Harry Potter?**

* * *

**Para poder sacarle la ropa a Harry solo teneis ke darle al Go.**

**Muchos mimisikos**

**Os kiero muchooo **

**Leah**

_**PD:Haber si llegamos a los 50 por lo menos jajaja**_


	13. Malas Noticias ¿Que hago ahora?

Bueno mis niñas, aki estoy mas prontiko ke la ultima vez.

Ya hemos dejado una etapa para entrar en otra.

Muchas gracias por los RR y os aconsejo una cancion. Hate that I love you, de David Bisbal y Rihanna.

* * *

**Malas noticias**

Hermione POV

Dos meses después...

Las cosas no habían cambiado entre Harry y yo. Cada uno había tomado su rumbo, pasábamos él uno del otro por no hacernos mas daño.

Las chicas y yo habíamos dejado de cantar en el club de Draco. Ginny estaba encaprichada con él y se había quedado al cargo con él. Luna se había enamorado de nuevo y seguía su propia ruta. Yo, sin duda, me había metido en la universidad de Magia y Hechicería para sacarme la carrera de Pediatría, mi sueño.

Salía de la universidad con los ánimos por los suelos, llevaba un mes de retraso en la regla y, después de ir a ver a unos cuantos médicos, hoy tenia la peor noticia de toda mi vida, ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

Llame corriendo a las chicas, pues necesitaba una noche en la playa y liberar mi alma.

-Claro Herms, nos vemos allí... Esto... Es que me pillas en un mal momento -de fondo se podía oír a Malfoy diciéndole cosas pervertidas a Ginny -Hablamos esta noche.

-Claro, y dile a Draco, que las manos donde las pueda ver, que lo estoy escuchando perfectamente.

Colgué y me subí a mi descapotable. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber de quién era el bebe... Las chicas no sabían que me había acostado con Víctor y menos aun, que lo habíamos echo sin protección... Me matarían.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero apreté el botón del manos libres, regalo de Luna, y conteste.

-¿Si? -no contesto nadie al principio.

-Hola Herms... Soy Víctor. -su voz era inconfundible.

-Dime Víctor.

-¿Dónde estás? –su voz era suave

-Dando una vuelta, esto de darme un respiro se está haciendo parte de mí. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, pero echo de menos a una dulzura que no me coge las llamadas y me está evitando… ¿Sabes quién es?

-Lo siento Víctor, no he estado muy bien últimamente, necesito aclararme y por ahora no quiero estar con nadie, ¿Me perdonaras?

-No hay nada que perdonar, tú y yo no tenemos nada serio, aunque aún tengo esperanzas de que pueda ser algo serio algún día. Siempre te esperare.

-Víctor…

-Hermione, no tienes que decirme nada, llámame cuando estés lista, siempre estaré aquí.

La llamada se cortó, no me dio tiempo a despedirme, pero me sentí mal por haber sido así con él. Tenía que aclarar muchas cosas y no me podía entretener con nada.

Las chicas me estarían esperando y ya era hora de dar la cara.

Conduje toda la tarde hasta nuestra playa, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ver a nadie, pero ellas eran mis mejores amigas y no se merecían esto.

Aparque al lado del carro de Ginny y mire a la playa. Una pequeña hoguera en medio de unos troncos caídos me daba la sensación de estar en casa. Estar donde empezó todo.

Camine sin prisas hacia mis amigas, que como cotorras que eran, no paraban de hablar.

-Hola Herms –grito Luna desde su posición. Salude con la mano y apresure un poco el paso

-No tienes buena cara –me dijo Ginny cuando llegue hasta ellas.

-Ya. Tenemos que hablar.

El silencio se hizo incomodo cuando termine de contarles lo que me pasaba. Luna y Ginny intercambian miradas entre ellas y de vez en cuando me miraban a mí. No podía esperar su respuesta, me quite la ropa, quedándome con el sujetador y las braguitas y corrí hasta el agua, zambulléndome sin pensarlo.

Podía oír los gritos de mis amigas llamándome, pero yo solo reía sin parar. El agua estaba helada, mis dientes castañeaban, pero poco importaba.

-No seáis perras y meteros, esta buenísima. –grite antes de comenzar a nadar.

Bucee durante un rato y cuando salí a la superficie, pude oír los gritos de mis amigas al intentar meterse en el agua.

-Hermione, el agua esta helada, yo no puedo meterme –dijo Ginny con el agua por las rodillas.

-Gin no creo que un poco de agua fría te vaya a matar. Te has vuelto muy aburrida como tu novio. –Me miro cabreada. – ¿Me vas a decir que es mentira?

-Serás…

-Dímelo a la cara, aburrida.

Había tocado su fibra sensible. Ya casi se me había olvidado todo lo que les había contado, pero no quería pensar todo lo que se me venía encima. No ahora.

Ginny llego hasta a mí en poco minutos, se notaba que las horas en la piscina estaban haciendo efecto. Después de dejar el club y nuestro trabajo, Ginny había comenzado a hacer natación, Luna fotografía, y yo la carrera de pediatría. Los niños, pensé, ahora.

Ginny me capuzo y yo la arrastre conmigo. Cuando volvimos a salir a la superficie, estábamos riendo. Luna seguía junto al fuego, no era mar, era más bien, de secano.

-¿Has pensado que vas a hacer? –me dijo de repente Ginny.

-Si, aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero pienso tenerlo. Ya buscare algún trabajo e intentare seguir con mis estudios.

-¿Sabes que me tienes, a mí y a Luna para lo que necesites?

-Eso lo tengo muy claro desde el primer día que salimos del colegio.

-¡Ey chicas! Salgan del agua, yo también quiero hablar. –las dos reímos y nadamos hasta la orilla. Allí Luna nos esperaba con toallas calentitas y chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué quieres que sea? –dijo Luna pensativa

-Luna por ahora no tengo intención de preocuparme, lo primero es que todo vaya bien. –mis dos amigas asintieron.

-¿Y quién es el padre? Eso no lo has dicho… -el silencio se volvió otra vez incomodo. Me levante y me acerque a la orilla. Mis amigas me siguieron y me abrazaron.

-No lo sé… Os juro que no lo sé…

Ponganle play a la cancion...

Harry POV

Cuando llegue a piso, no pude reprimirme y apoyar la oreja en la puerta del apartamento de Herms. La música sonaba bajita y las voces de las chicas se escuchaban cantando. La música de Rihanna entonada por las voces de las tres muchachas.

Una preciosa canción de amor, aun amor que no es fácil. Que más se podía pedir, nada es fácil.

Apoye mi espalda en la puerta y me deje caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Dejando mi mente vagar hasta esos años en los que éramos la feliz pareja y le declaraba todo mi amor a cada segundo…

Flash Back.

Hermione y yo estábamos en el Gran Comedor en la cena de despedida. Al día siguiente nos marchábamos de la que había sido nuestro hogar durante siete largos años.

Ella estaba a mi lado y sonreía mientras que hablaba con Ronal y Ginny.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer después de salir?

-La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo mi preciosidad. –Ahora quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones. Harry y yo nos vamos a ir a las Bahamas a pasar el verano. –yo asentí.

-Que bueno, Ginny y yo nos vamos este año a Francia, a mi padre le han dado unos pasajes para ir.

Dumbledore se levanto y todo el comedor quedo en silencio. Empezaba su discurso.

-Como todos los años, los nuevos han encontrado a sus nuevos amigos, otros nos dejan para volar del nido y comenzar con sus vidas. A los que os quedáis, esperamos veros el año que viene y os recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. A los que os vais, os deseamos toda la suerte del mundo y esperamos que nos hagáis visitas a menudo.

Herms y yo nos miramos, esta había sido nuestra casa, lugar de peleas, amistad y amor. Iba a echar de menos verla cada día y estar siempre a su lado. Aunque estuviéramos juntos, no iba a ser lo mismo. Ella miraba atenta a cada palabra que el director decía, mientras que yo la miraba sin pestañear. Sus cabellos castaños relucían al contraste con las velas y sus ojos vidrioso, a punto de sacar esas lágrimas que poco me gustaba ver en su cara, y esa sonrisa que siempre mantenía.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero todo se fue a la mierda, cuando paso lo que paso en el tren. No podía recordar la cara que me puso y verla llorar. Como había sido tan tonto.

Me pase la mano por la cara, notando que estaba llorando. Mi corazón aun palpitaba desenfrenado cuando la veía, ya fuera aquí o en cualquier lado. No había forma de que me perdonara, aunque me quedaban muchos ases en la manga…

* * *

Si quereis seguir investigando que es lo que le ocurrio a Harry, y saber mas sobre lo que le pasa a Herms...

Dadle al Go que no cuesta nada jaja

Muchos mimisikos

Leah


	14. Si Supieramos Mantener La Boca Cerrada

No tengo palabras para disculparme por tanta demora...Pero lo siento.

Aqui os dejo otro nuevo capi y espero que os guste. Espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente.

* * *

Si supiéramos tener la boca cerrada…

**Hermione POV**

La noche paso, y por la mañana no podía nada más que pensar que él estaba en el otro lado de pasillo. Mirándome en el espejo de la entrada vi mi reflejo y no me gusto nada. Tenía ojeras de no haber dormido y estaba muy pálida. Habia pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en el baño, arrodillada delante de WC. Las nauseas me estaban matando y no dejaban que nada se quedara en mi estomago por mucho tiempo.

Agarrando las llaves del coche, me apresure a salir de casa. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del apartamento de Harry se abrió. _Vaya suerte la mía_ pensé.

Con una sonrisa, nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor. En completo silencio, yo tenía la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. Sentía su calor a mi lado, pero no podía enfrentarme a eso.

Harry se mantuvo a mi lado hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor para darnos paso. Entrando, apreté el botón de la planta baja y el este se puso en marcha. Con un movimiento, tropecé con él.

-Perdón. –Dije en un susurro.

Pero el moreno no me respondió. En cambio, paso por delante de mí y paro el ascensor. Que Merlín nos pille confesados, pero no tenía ganas de volver a discutir.

-Mierda –mire la espalda de Harry, pues su cara estaba fuera de mi vista. Girándose, me enfrente a esos ojos verdes.

Andando rápidamente hasta mí, agarro mi cara y me acerco a él. Poso sus labios en los míos y no pude evitar que un gemido se escapara de mi garganta. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo y apresaron mis caderas. Abandonando mis labios, hizo un recorrido pasando por mi cuello hasta el escote de mi camiseta.

Abriendo mis ojos, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Separándolo de un golpe en el pecho, lo enfrente.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-No puedo estar así Herms. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero es lo único que soy. Tú eres la poca vida que me queda. Si te pierdo no se…

-No me vengas con esas –lo aparte de los botones y presione el indicado para que el ascensor reanudara la marcha. –Estoy cansada de todas estas tonterías Harry, ¿te es tan difícil vivir tu vida y dejarme vivir la mía?

-No todo es tan fácil como lo pintas.

-Claro, hazte el mártir ahora. Pero esa tarde no te costo meterte entre las piernas de esa puta, ¿verdad? –Vi una mueca de dolor en su cara y una gran nausea recorriendo mi cuerpo. –Dios ahora no.

Mire la pantalla y rece por que llegáramos pronto a la planta de abajo. Apoyando la frente en la pared intente respirar hondo y dejar la mente en blanco. Note sus manos agarrándome la cintura. Pronuncie un quejido irritable.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? DIMELO –estaba desesperado.

-Yo no dirijo tu vida Potter. Tu mismo decides lo que quieres hacer con ella –Un sonido me supo a gloria. Las puertas se abrieron y ande intentando zafarme de su cárcel de brazos.

-Si, si que la diriges. Tú eres mi brújula dulce. ¿Olvidaste todo lo que te dije? –Que la mataran si respondía a eso. No, nunca olvidaría cada una de sus palabras. -¿Has olvidado todos los momentos que pasamos juntos? Respóndeme dulce.

-Tengo que ir a clases. Suéltame Harry. –Y como si fuera un deseo, me soltó.

-No pienses que me voy a rendir tan pronto. Esto no acaba aquí Herms.

Claro que no iba a acabar aquí. Agarrándome la barriga, rompí a llorar mientras que corría hacia el coche. Maldije mil y una vez más a ese chico que me habia destrozado el corazón. Mi vida habia sido un infierno desde eso, pero no podía negar que mi corazón se habia recompuesto un poco cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

**Ginny POV**

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó de mi lindo sueño. Mirando la pantalla vi que era Hermione quien me llamaba. Apartando el brazo de Draco de mí cuerpo el cual tenía agarrado, le respondí.

-Amore, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No… Si… No se Gin. Esto me supera. –me contesto una Herms algo rara.

-¿Has vuelto a encontrarte con Harry? –su silencio me respondió de inmediato-Perfecto. ¿Qué te hizo ese cabron ahora?

-Nada. Todo es por lo de siempre y no pude evitar sacar el tema de nuevo. ¿Qué hice mal en su día que ahora me está volviendo todo Gin?

-Tú no hiciste nada malo –Los labios de Draco recorrieron mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Apartando el móvil de mi oído y tapándolo con una mano me gire para darle un beso de buenos días. –En un minuto estoy contigo.

-No puedo esperar. –tapándose con la sabana, lo sentí recorriéndome entera.

-Herms. ¿Quedamos a comer?

-Claro. Y perdona haberte despertado.

-Nah linda. Nos vemos a las dos.

Colgando, levante la sabana y pille a mi compañero casi entre mis piernas. Solté un jadeo cuando lo vi lamiendo mi centro. Oh Dios...

-Me encanta cuando te despiertas tan activo –susurre poniéndome cómoda.

-Y a mi tenerte como mi desayuno…

**Harry POV**

Esa mañana en la oficina se me hacia insoportable. Entre el papeleo del pub y los recuerdos de todas las noches con las actuaciones de el trió mas fabuloso que habia tenido este local y que la gente extrañaba mucho.

Un toque en la puerta me hizo levantar la mirada y esperar que no fuera ninguna de las amiguitas de las cuales Draco despachaba ahora.

-Entre.

Ron asomo la cabeza por la puerta y me sonrió. Lástima que no podía corresponderle con lo mismo. Acercándose hasta la mesa, se sentó en esta y agarro un tocho de papeles de la mesa.

-¿Qué tan serio hoy? –Ron aparto un mecho de su pelo detrás de su oreja -¿Has vuelto a ver a la castaña que tenemos de vecina? –su sonrisa se ancho.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Ron no estoy para tus gilipolleces. Dime lo que has venido a decirme y lárgate.

-Venia a invitarte a comer. Mi hermana me invito y dijo que me llevara a alguien –Mis ojos resplandecieron –No. No me mires así, no creo que este tan loca como para llevarla a ella.

-¿Por qué querría yo ir a una comida con tu hermana? A saber a quién va a llevar.

-Por Merlín Harry. Pasa de ella ya. No te hagas más daño hermano.

-¿Debería? ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado hasta la última fibra de tu cuerpo se estremezca con el roce de la persona a la que quieres? –Ron se quedo pensativo. Luego negó con la cabeza

-Nunca me ha llegado ese regalo, aunque espero que no tarde mucho. Ahora –Me agarro de la camisa y me alzo –Tu y yo saldremos a comer este mediodía y no quiero un no como respuesta.

-Bah. ¿Dónde y cuándo? –Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Ron.

-A las dos en Mardi –Soltándome se levanto de la mesa.

-Lo estoy deseando –dije sarcásticamente.

-Seguro, porque si no apareces, yo mismo vendré y te llevare a patadas. Quedas advertido –diciendo esto, salió de la oficina dejándome bastante traspuesto.

Dos horas más tarde, me encontraba en mi coche yendo al restaurante donde habia quedado. Aparcando en la acera de enfrente. Puse punto muerto y el freno de mano (n/a ¿se nota que estoy dando clases de coche?) Saliendo del coche, metí las llaves en mi bolsillo trasero y las manos en los delanteros. Cruzando la calle solitaria, mire por los espejos del restaurante. Los pelirrojos hermanos ya estaban charlando animadamente en una mesa cercana al vidrio. Ron ladeo su cabeza y me vio. Haciéndome señas con el brazo continúe caminando.

Justo cuando entraba por la puerta lateral, frente a mí en la otra puerta. Una castaña cabizbaja entraba por la otra. Mi mirada paso de ella a Ron y su hermana. Nota mental, matar a Ron por esto y a Ginny por ayudarle.

**Hermione POV**

Las clases habían ido bien, pero las nauseas no se habían disipado. Ahora estaba entrando al restaurante mirándome los zapatos. Tenía una mancha que no sabía de donde habia salido, pero no me iba a poner a limpiarlos ahora. Levante la cabeza para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que me perdían.

-Mierda Ginny. Te voy a matar por esto. –Mire hacia la mesa donde nos solíamos sentar para encontrar a mi compañera de piso con su hermano.

Andando hacia ellos y pasando del moreno que se acercaba a la misma mesa, me senté al lado de ella. La pelirroja me miro y sonrió feliz. Una burla se formo en mi cara y ella perdió la sonrisa. Acercándome más a ella, quede a la altura de su oído.

-Eres una bruja muerta. –Un camarero trajo un plato de comida. Olfateando un poco me tape la boca y salí disparada hacia el baño.

Empujando la puerta de los privados vomite el poco alimento que habia tomado para almorzar sin que me hubiera sentado mal. Una mano mojada se poso en mi frente y otra en mi cuello. Aliviándome bastante, me incorpore para verle detrás de mí con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije limpiándome la boca.

-Lo bueno de ser mas rápido, aun no me habia sentado cuando saliste disparada. Me mataran si me pillan aquí. Pero merece la pena.

No pude evitar sonreír. –Márchate Harry. Me encuentro perfectamente.

Pero el pelinegro no se movió de mi espalda. Su mano frotaba mi nuca delicadamente, saboreando el tacto de mi piel bajo la suya. Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando solo con sus dedos bajaron por mi espalda, por mi columna para ser más exactos.

-No lo creo. ¿Has ido a que te vea el médico? Podrías tener algún virus. –su tono denotaba preocupación.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, se me pasaran.

Librándome de su toque, salí del aseo y me dirigí a la mesa donde la comida esperaba. Ginny me miro preocupada pero negué con la cabeza y sonreí tímidamente. Ron nos miraba a la dos con el ceño fruncido, molesto. Pero poco duro su silencio, no habia cambiado.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? –Ginny se rio y miro a su hermano.

-Nah… Hermione está preñada –Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y el tenedor se me resbalo de las manos.

-Ginny no me puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho –Ginny se asusto y miro a su hermano.

-Dios, dime que no me he vuelto a ir de la lengua.

Rece todas las oraciones que sabia porque Ron lo tomara como una broma. Pero esta vez, no fueron escuchadas.

-¿Qué estás qué? –La voz de Harry llego desde mi espalda.

-Tierra trágame…

* * *

Si quereis quedaros atrapadas con Harry en el ascensor y aprobechar lo que Herms no,

Dadle al **GO**!!.

Muchos mimisikos

Leah


	15. Secretos Ocultos

Miles de disculpas si no he actualizado mas seguido. Tengo el cuerpo echo una mierda y laespalda aunpeor. pero aqui teneis un nuevo capi. Espero que les guste

* * *

Secretos Ocultos

Harry POV

Dios, ¿Qué Hermione, mi dulce, estaba embarazada? Me quede boquiabierto, sin palabras. Ron me miraba y la miraba a ella. El muy, bueno, dejemos el adjetivo, estaba totalmente tranquilo.

-Herms, contesta. –dije serio.

-Pues que quieres que te conteste. Creo que Ginny ya lo ha dicho todo –dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga.

Levantándose, Hermione agarro su bolso y salió con paso apresurado del restaurante. Echándoles una última mirada a los hermanos, algo rabioso, corrí tras ella.

-Hermione! ¡Dulce! Espera –le grite mientras que la veía montarse en su coche. Parándome en frente del capo, puse un pie en el capo para parar el coche.

-Apártate estúpido. No me importaría… -la mire fijamente.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ni de coña. No tenemos nada de qué hablar Harry. Y ahora apártate de mi coche. –la castaña apretó el acelerador y temí por mi vida. Pero no soltó el freno.

-Yo creo que sí. –Mire a mí alrededor, no habia nadie. Desmaterializándome, aparecí en el sillón del copiloto. –Y a menos que sigas en tus trece, te seguiré. –dije con una sonrisa.

Arrancando, la castaña mantuvo su mirada al frente mientras que el coche derrapaba.

Ginny POV

-¿No podías tener tu boca cerrada Gin? –me dijo Ron mientras que se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

-Se me escapo, que quieres que te diga.

-Pues por lo menos ya lo sabe. Ahora… ¿Quién es el padre? –Hay sí que no supe que responderle. Podría ser solo Harry o Víctor. Y ninguno de los dos, ahora mismo, merecían reconocimiento alguno.

-Ni idea Ronal. Y tu ¿Qué tal los amores? –Mi hermano se puso colorado. Muy colorado. – Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es?

Nunca habia visto a mi hermano comer tan rápido. Mirando su plato, pinchaba y tragaba, así sucesivamente. Hasta se me quitaron las ganas de comer y mantuve mi boca cerrada hasta que se termino su plato. Limpiándose la boca con la servilleta, tomo un sorbo de su bebida y me miro. El silencio era algo incomodo y no pude mantener la boca cerrada por más tiempo.

-Bien, ya tienes el estomago lleno. ¿Ahora me vas a decir quién es tu enamorada? –Ron saco su cartera y puso uno de veinte encima de la mesa.

-No. Mi vida privada, es… ¿Privada? –y con esto se levanto y se marcho, dejándome sola.

-Joder con el niño. –dije mientras que me levantaba y sacaba mi móvil.

Un toque… dos toques…

-¿Si? –Draco, siempre atento.

-Cielo. ¿Dónde estás? –pregunte poniendo mi voz más sexy.

-Estoy en la oficina. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si… A ti.

Ron POV

_Mierda, casi la cago_, pensé mientras andaba por la acera rumbo a ver a Luna.

No es que lo estuviéramos escondiendo de nuestros amigos. Solo que aun no habíamos hablado de hacerlo público. Tanto ella como yo. No sabíamos cómo se lo iban a tomar las chicas, puesto que Harry ya lo sabía. Pero estábamos muy bien juntos y no queríamos estropearlo.

Luna me estaba esperando frente a una tienda de ropa. Raro en ella porque casi nunca la veía comprando ropa. Que no quería decir que no le gustara, todo sea dicho. Acercándome por detrás, le di un beso en el cuello y pude ver en el reflejo del cristal que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal la comida amor? –me dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Todo ha sido un desastre Lunny –la chica me miro perdiendo esa hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Harry ya se ha enterado, y bueno, yo también de que Hermione está esperando un bebe.

La cara de Luna era un número. Negaba con la cabeza y se habia tapado la boca con la mano. ¿Tan malo era? Acercándome a ella, la abrace.

-¿Tan malo es Lunny? –la chica estaba callada y eso me hacía sentirme culpable de habérselo dicho.

-No es eso. Es solo que Herms lo tenía muy escondido. ¿Se lo ha dicho así por que así?-Ahora es cuando yo me estaba riendo.

-Pues la verdad es que no. A cierta pelirroja se le escapo…

-Ginny –dijo la rubia arrastrando las silabas de su nombre. Asintiendo, le di un beso.- Ron, hay que hacer algo.

-¿Cómo qué? Harry y ella no se llevan bien desde séptimo curso y lo sabes. Además, ¿Por qué? No se sabe quién es el padre del bebe. ¿O tu si? –la mire, captando toda mi atención.

-No cariño, yo tampoco lo se. Y me temo que ni la propia Hermione lo sabe. –Ahora quien se habia tapado la boca con la mano era yo.

Hermione POV

Ginny te odio. Te odio y mucho. Dios santo, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Harry estaba más tranquilo que nada y yo estaba hecho un mar de nervios. Habia conducido por toda la ciudad y no habia dicho ni una sola palabra. No quería sacar ese tema. Parándome un semáforo, inconscientemente me toque la pancita que ya tenía un pequeño bultito.

Una mano se poso encima de la mía y levante mi mirada. Harry estaba mirándome fijamente, serio. Sus ojos verdes me decían todo y nada a la vez. Con la otra mano acaricio mi mejilla y mis labios.

-Espero que sea preciosa. Una niña igual que tu. –Sentí como una lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo derecho. Rápidamente, alce la mano para limpiármela pero el moreno alzo un dedo y la lágrima se deposito en él. Llevándosela a los labios, cosa que mis ojos no dejaban de mirar todo el trayecto, le deposito un beso atrayéndola. –Ya se que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero quién es el padre?

¿Que le iba a decir? Mira Harry, puede ser que seas tú, o el mismo Víctor Krum al que tanto odias, pero espera, ni yo misma lo se. Me acosté con vosotros y se me olvido tomar precauciones. Suspirando, aparte mi mirada y le conteste.

-No lo conoces. –eso basto para que parara el coche. No aguantaba más. –Y ahora, por favor, sal del coche. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Harry miro por el cristal, estábamos en la puerta del club donde antes trabajábamos. Negando con la cabeza, tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Muy cerca, hasta podía sentir su aliento metiéndose entre mis labios. Ahogue un gemido en mi garganta cuando me beso. Tierno y dulce al principio. Luego desesperado y urgente.

-Mientes muy mal querida –me dijo esto posando sus labios en mi cuello, dejando un cálido beso que hizo que mi cuerpo ardiera. Pero no me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

Saliendo de coche tranquilo y sereno. El pelinegro cerró la puerta y camino hasta el club. Parándose en la puerta, se giro para mirarme.

Incline mi cabeza y puse el coche en marcha. Tenía cita con el doctor en una media hora.

Draco POV

-Dios, eres perfecta.

Tenía a Ginny subida en la mesa de mi despacho, denuda completamente y gozando. Habia venido hecha polvo y hablando, una cosa llevo a la otra. Las cosas se pusieron muy caldeadas y acabamos así. Yo con la camisa abierta, los pantalones en los tobillos y ella denuda encima de la mesa.

Estirada, contemple su cuerpo. Me fascinaba todo de ella. El rubor de sus mejillas cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el estallido de placer, su cuerpo arqueándose a respuesta de mis caricias. Sus sensuales palabras, toda ella.

-Draco… por favor.

-Dime qué quieres –le dije en un tono ronco.

-Dentro… Hay por Merlín Malfoy, te quiero dentro de mí –dijo con un gemido.

-Tu placer es mi orden pequeña.

Entre rápido y duro. La pelirroja arqueo su cuerpo y se alzo para pillar mis labios con sus blancos dientes. Rápido, más rápido. Le agarre un tierno pecho firme y lo mordisquee. Su cabeza hacia atrás y esos labios medio abiertos me hacían querer más y más.

-Draco, no pares. –dijo contra mi oído. –Dios

-Se muy bien lo que quieres amor. –y uniendo mi dedo en su punto más sensible, un grito se escapo de su garganta cuando le llego la ola perfecta de su orgasmo. –Si, así nena.

Yo apreté más mis caderas entre sus muslos, con embestidas más cortas y fuertes dentro de ella y sentí la mejor maravilla del mundo. El segundo orgasmo de ella a la vez que yo tenía el mío.

Caímos exhaustos encima de la mesa a la vez que tocaban la puerta de mi despacho. Ginny me miro roja como su pelo y luego a la puerta.

-¿Quién va? –Dije levantándome y subiéndome los pantalones –Vístete cielo, ese cuerpo es solo mío –le dije en un susurro antes de darle un beso.

-Soy Potter.

-Bien, espérame en la barra –dije en un grito. Ginny estaba a medio vestir. Acercándome a ella, le di un beso largo y tórrido prometiéndole que esa noche habría mucho más y todo lo que ella quisiera.

Separándome, me abotone la camisa pero no me moleste en meterla en mis pantalones. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano se poso en mi cintura y unos labios en mi cuello.

-No seas duro con él. Hoy no es su día.

* * *

Si quereis consolar a Harry

Dadle al Go jajajaj

Muchos mimisikos

Leah


End file.
